Random Oneshots
by XxoMelodyoxX
Summary: Just some kick oneshots enjoy :)
1. After summer

Jack was walking to the dojo, he was tried after the BEST summer ever! Except it would of made it even more perfect if his friends would have of been there, as for the entire summer he had spent it with his dad and grandad, (he hardly ever got to see them since his parents divorced 2 years ago when he moved to Seaford with his mom). But it still was good he had really missed his friends and Kim his_ girlfriend _of about a year and a few months, apparently she had a summer quite the same as Jack's except it was with her mom and grandma, guess opposites to attract if all different ways and meanings. Finally he'd reached the dojo though the glass windows he could see Milton and Julie hugging, Eddie flirting well trying to with Grace, Jerry doing the same with Kelsey while Rudy was talking with his girlfriend, and before you ask yes his girlfriend somehow he managed to find someone, well there is someone for everyone right? Then he saw her, Kim, sitting down on one of the mats listening to music on her ipod her eyes were close meaning she was daydreaming, probably about him...yeah he still was cocky!

When he walked into the dojo no one turned around they all seemed caught up in what they were doing. He walked over to Kim then wrapped his arms around her waist she smirked still her eyes were closed. The next thing he knew he was at the other end of the dojo almost, while she stood up smirking this got everyone's attention.

''Yo didn't you buy her a present or something Jack?'' Jack got up, trying to play if off he usually would of seen that coming but Kim literally knocked him of his feet that time.

''Sorry Jack I've been praticing karate and some other stuff during the summer sorry'', she says not sounding sorry at all stupid sarcasm.

''Yeah sure your sorry! Can I at least get an apology hug?'', she rolled her eyes at his childish antics walking up until she was right in front of him.

''If you can catch me...!'', Jack chased her out of the dojo into the libary, Phil's, boy she was faster than he remembered until they reached the dojo again, there was a note on Rudy's office 'gone to Phil's guys'. He finally caught he his hands resting around her waist.

''Caught you'' He whispered in her ear.

''So you did'' Jack lent down to kiss her she opened her mouth a little granting him access, they both moaned into the kiss, his hands rested on her hips playing with her belt loops

''I *_*__**kiss** **_missed you so (_**kiss**__) _much...'' He turned them around so that Kim was backed up against the wall, ''Jackkk'' he began to trail kisses down her neck, after not seeing each other for so long it wasn't that much of a shock. She moved her hands under his shirt feeling his well toned chest, her hands were going lower he quickly grabbed her hands,(still kissing her) he swore he'd be cursing those 'damn hormones' if she went any lower. Soon they both needed the thing that kept them alive, yeah they forgot about air, so pulled apart. Jack slid down the wall pulling Kim into his lap.

''Someone missed me much!''

''Shut up jackie''

''kimmy'', he shot back .

''are you asking for a slap?''

''No but is a kiss an option?''

''nah''

''aww please''

''Jack they guys will be back soon besides weren't we just making out?''

''yeah but I haven't seen you all summer''

''yeah well your just going to have to wait''

''how long?'', he grumbled.

''well it's 4pm now so let's say 2 hours after we hang with the guys at my house?'', he smirked.

''depends is your older brother home?'', this earned him a punch from Kim.

''shut up Jack how could you even think that?''

''what I wasn't talking about _that _''

''yeah but you were implying it''

''not that you were complaining (!)''

''shut up and yes my older brother Kris is going to be there'', Jack looked sad, Kim laughed.

''Come on he's not that bad?''

''Kim he hates me!''

''yeah well I don't so you'll be fine''

''Oh really Kim, remember last year at your birthday party? Everytime I tried to so much as touch you or kiss you he'd always turn up!''

''He's my older brother what do you expect him to be like? Do you want him to be like 'oh hey so your jack feel free to go and make out with my little sister, I'm not over protective so do whatever you guys what blah blah blah!''

''Well I wouldn't mind that whatever part!'', she signed could her boyfriend get any more perverted? Apparently yes.

''Honestly and you wonder why my brother and dad hate you?!''

''Come on you know you love me''

''ya sometimes I wonder about that myself'', he chuckled. ''Maybe you should stop wondering'', he lowered his head, kissing her neck in various places. When the door opened to reveal Kris, Brett and Brody yeah the all happened to be friends, because of this Kim and Jack almost were a bit like Romeo and Juliet.

''Hi Kim.., Jack'' they greeted each other then all sat down on a mat.

''So Kim what you up tonight?'', asked Brody.

''Nothing much'', she could of sworn Jack smirked, again.

''oh right''

''So Jack how's it been going?'', Kris asked with that over protective brother look and attuide.

''Good thanks you?'', okay so maybe he should be polite to him.

''yeah fine''

_**{A while later the rest of the gang including the other girls arrive and they all start talking when Kris and Jack have a little chat somehow they both had one thing in common, they both hated girls giggling screaming and talking about holidays clothes and shopping. Oh and boys arguing: mainly Eddie and Jerry. } **_

''So urmm Kris how's collage?''

''Good I guess at least I get to see my sister a lot more often so yeah''

''Cool I know how it is not being able to see your sister it's...tough''

''I didn't know you had a sister?''

''Well yeah but she's older your age, we don't get to see each other much she lives with my dad but this summer she was training in China for karate thing she won this competition thingy''

''that sucks''

''Yeah pretty much, but at least my dad and granddad were there''.

''So urmm Jack you and Kim pretty serious ?''

''Yeah'', there was a awkwardly silence until Austin spoke.

''look I know you and me didn't exactly start of well, when we frist met''

''how could I forget you punched me in the face dude!'', Austin chuckled slightly.

''Yeah can you blame me? You were on top of my little sister making out with her on her bed! And the door was closed!'', Jack couldn't help but smile at the memory, definlty not the best of first impressions!.

''yeah I understand, but you can really swing a punch that left a pretty good mark''

''ahha yea Kim was so pissed off with me she wouldn't speak to me for a week''

''She's really good at the silent treatment isn't she'', jack said remembering another memory but decide it was best not to share that one with Kim's brother.

''Yup I know this sounds weird but sorry about giving you black eye and punching you just I really care for my sister and also maybe if I hadn't over reacted our dad wouldn''t hate you as much''

''No sweat it's fun saying things that annyon him''

''yeah very suggestive things'' , Kris mumbled.

Kim seeing the two of them talking, wasn't sure weather or not they were arguing or just talking she could never tell with those two. So when she came into hearing range of them she found out they were laughing and joking around, she smiled at least they were both making an effort to get along.

''Hey you two what's up?'', Kim asks walking up to Kris and Jack.

''Nothing we were just talking'',Austin replies.

''Cool, well I'm tired Grace can really and I mean really talk about what she gets up to during the summer ughh I wanna go to sleep come on you two let's go'', the boys chuckled.

''Oh you think this is funny then one of you carry me and the other hold my bags'', she said sleepily. Kris chuckled while he offered to drive them back to his and Kim's house. During the way back Kim fell asleep on Jack.

''ahha is she asleep?'', Kris asked Jack nodded. Finally they arrived back at Kim's house, by now Kim was not as tired and walked into the house with out their help, but did almost fall over the porch steps. While Austin went into the kitchen, Kim looked at Jack.

''so you and my brother seemed to be getting along?''

''yeah he's not that bad actually'', Jack yawned and stretched.

''So wanna go upstairs?'', Jack raised an eyebrow.

''and you say I say suggestive things!'', she rolled her eyes.

''Shut up and kiss me'', he pulled her closer to him, leaned down and kissed her. His hands gripped the sides of her waist, she opened her mouth a little granting him access. He groaned as her hands slide up his shirt tracing his abs,he gripped her hips helping her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. Kim moaned as his touge explored her mouth. Just when they thought they couldn't be interrupted Jack's phone rang, he groaned answering it.

_''Hi Jack it's Jerry'' _

''yeah Jerry''

_''what up?''_

''nothing I'm with Kim …..I'm kind of busy do you think you could call me back okay thanks bye''Jack hurriedly said hanging up before crashing his lips onto Kim's again,little did Jack know he might did not actually switched off his phone when he tossed it somewhere.

Somewhere a few feet away from Jack and Kim.

_''Milton you've got to listen to hear this...!...''_


	2. New girl

Kickin it !

Kim Crawford was never popular and never wanted to be, now to some of her friends thought this was werid because if they had the chance they would want to be the center of attention. However she hated being the center of attention, in the middle of photos and have photos being taken of her and put on facebook or something simliar to any on that. She perfered to have her close friends with her, be the shy but confident nerd, goody-two shoes doing her homework, listening to music, living her life how she wanted it. And all that was good, but there was a differnet side to her, a side of her that only her close friends would get to see and that side was the side of her that liked dancing and singing and wasn't that bad at it. When she had to moved to San Jose California, she was staying at the McDowel's household as an exchange student from Tenessee. Before her frist day at school, she had went on a shopping trip with the McDwel's daughter, Grace who was actually quite nice for head cheerleader at Seaford High. She dip dyed her hair blue and added dyed to strips of her hair violet, something she always wanted to do but never asked her parents as their resonpse would mostly likey of been 'no'. Grace said the highlights suited her and that was good enough for her. Kim signed apprvoling at her refelction, she had her hair down, she was wearing new stone washed ripped skinny jeans, with black converse , a blue top and a slim fit leather jacket. Perfect she thought.

''Kim we have 20 mintues left just saying'', Grace shouted from downstairs.

''Okay'', she repiled. Debating weather or not to put on make up, sure she did wear some make up but she didn't care what people thought,but wanted to wear make up. In the end she added some eyeliner and mascar on,with slight lip gloss. Now she was she got downstairs, Grace was in her cheerleading outfit and had her school bag with her and her shoulder bag.

''Nice outfit Kim the guys will be drooling over you!'', Kim thanked her .They both got into Grace's dad's car he drove them to school before speeding off to work. Kim and Grace went to get Kim's timetable, books, locker combo etc. After finding her locker and decorating it with a few pictures, a tall boy with black hair called Grace over.

''Come on Kim that's Jerry my boyfriend by the way I'll introduce you to the others. '' Grace ran up to Jerry giving him a quick kiss before turning back to face Kim.

''Guys this is Kim she's the exchange student and she's really nice'', everyone nodded.

Kim's p.o.v.

''Kim this is Jack, Eddie, Milton,Julie, Kelsey'' she said pointing to each one in turn they all greeted me. While everyone else began talking to each other I slipped slightly away behind the circle they had all made, except for the guy named Jack and me. Jack also happened to be wearing a leather jacket, and converse that were black the difference being they were for boys and he had 'skater jeans' on, well that's what i called them anyway. I debated weather or not I should a)talk to this Jack guy, b)listen to music and look around the school, just as I was about to do the second option I felt a hand pulling me back. It was Jack.

''Urmm can I help you?'', I say.

''No I-i-i was just wondering if you wanted me to give you a tour of the school?'', he asked well he was cute...

''Yeah sure why not'', he smiled back as we were about to turn the corner I looked behind me to see Grace wink at me. Okay I wonder what that was about...

''So Kim right?'', he asked. I nodded.

''Right so this is the changing rooms for girls over there, bathrooms, English, Science and Maths is over in that block'', and so it went on during him showing me around I learned some things about him. He was also a black belt in karate, liked skateborading, knew a lot of people and was very popular, (he didn't tell me that but I figured seeing as nearly everyone we passed said 'Hey Jack or Hey J''). The girls seemed to be drooling over him, when we walked past a bunch of them hanging out near their lockers.

''Hey Jackie poo'', I girl wearing a short mini skirt, a very low cut top, themed with black high heels and had a stack of make up smeared over her face said,standing in front of Jack. Who in turn rolled his eyes and signed.

''Hi Lindsey, what do you want now?'', he ase

((((All I want to do is have some fun I got a feeling I'm not the only one All I gotta do is take you home I've got a feeling that your gonna give me some Is all I want Baby it's all I want)))) (Kim's ringtone Have some fun by Pitbull ft The Wanted)))).

I looked at my phone, my brother Kris great!

''yeah what do you want?'', I say annyoed.

''What Can't a bro call his lil sis up''

''yeah he can but not when I'm in school! So get to the point already''

''Seesh I won't call you then'',Kris says over the phone, I smirk and roll my eyes this was our relationship: violent but loving in some werid sibling way.

''Shut up dip stick everything's fine I'm just being given a tour of the school''

''That's cool who's giving you the tour'', at this I blushed even though Jack couldn't hear or see me as I had turned around and walked away from him a bit.  
''No one important'', I say trying to change the subject,if only my brother didn't know me that well.

''Oh really just like Tony was a no one important'', referring to this guy i used to have a crush on in 6th grade.

''Shut up and go, get an education!'' I say, he chuckled before hanging up and that was the relationsip me and my brother had. I notice Jack and that Lindsey girl looking at me.

''Yeah what?'', I snapped.

''Nothing just who exactly are you, you slut and what are you doing hanging round my Jackie'', asked Lindsey. She did not just go there.

''Okay three things princess 1) If he's your boyfriend why does is he trying to make up an excuse to get away from you 2) Who are you to question me since when were you the police! 3) If you want to see a real slut go look in the mirror !'', I said a few people looked at me slightly shocked. Great I thought another so called poplular girl everyone was too afraid to stand up to! She glared at me before taking a step forward.

''LOOK WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!'' , she spat vemon evident in her voice.

''Well I am new so I don't think I got the memo about you no'', I reply she let out a 'hump'' before returning to her other friends. I rolled my eyes at her antics, before looking back at Jack.

''Are we going to carry on with the tour or are you going to make sure princessa over there doesn't break a nail?'', Jack smirked back at me.

''I think the first option sounds fun, and how did you know she wasn't my girlfriend?'', I smriked while we carried on walking.

''Because if she was your real girlfriend you wouldn't look like you were going to be sick, roll your eyes, make an excuse to get away from her, oh and you might kiss or hug her at least''. He nodded.

''yeah she likes me but she's way to slutty, bitchy, mean and annyoing''

''Who would of known (!)'', I say scastically.

''Okay smart ass we get it so do you have a boyfriend?''

''Nope''

''Seriously?''

''yeah why would I lie about if I had one?'', while we carried on walking another boy who was dressed as a jock, take it he's on the football team came up to Jack.

''Sup Jack''

''Sup Brett'', they both fist bumped.

''So Jack...who's this smoking girl that's setting the fire alarms off?!'', Brett asked winking at me.

''Brett this is Kim-'' I cut him off, ''Save the introductions Jack I don't date jocks or guys on football teams so forget about it from now !'', Jack eyes went wide and so did Brett's.

''What never gotten rejected before? Come on Jack show me where Spanish is'', I grabbed his arm and we walked off.

''Whoa what was that about?''

''What are you talking about Jack?''

''You just rejected captin of the football team! No girl and I mean none of the other girls have ever done that ever!''

''Well I'm not like the other girls, and if Brett can't stand rejection his problem not mine!''.

''Well in that case let's go to spanish''. When we got there the teacher placed me to sit next to...no one great! On the bright side Grace was behind me sitting next to Jerry.

''Okay class so today we have a new student Kim Crawford, now can someone tell be about a paragraph about themselves in their best spanish?'' No one put their hands up, I signed and put mine up.

''yes Kim''

''Hola, mi nombre es Kim, me mud a Seaford de Tennessee hace unas dos semanas en las vacaciones de verano. Tengo un perro de mascota llamado iluminaci n y otro pr ncipe llamado. Soy cintur n negro en karate, me gusta jugar todo tipo de deportes, escuchar m sica y skateborading. Tambi n salir con los amigos. Y en este momento eso es todo lo que puedo pensar para s el final.'' I say the spanish rolling of my touge guess all that extra tutoring payed off.

(A/N what she said by the way i goggled this so yeah there might be mistakes: Hi my name is Kim, I moved to Seaford from Tennessee about two weeks ago in the summer holidays. I have one pet dog named Lighting and another named Prince. I am a blackbelt in karate, I like playing all kinds of sports, listening to music and skateborading. Also hanging out with friends. And right now that's all I can think about so yeah the end. ).

''Well done Kim I must say I am impressed'', the teacher beamed then told us to write out a 100 word paragraph on what we do in our free time.

''hey hey Kim kim'', Grace says I turn around a bit.

''yeah hey sup''

''nothing so what do you think about Jack?''

''he's cool, yeah why?''

''Nothing just that he was only like so checking you out today''

''yeah right I'm the new girl he was proably looking at me cuz of that nothing else''

No one's p.o..v

''mmhmm yeah keep telling yourself girlfriend, but trust me I know Jack and he was so into you'' Grace said to Kim, who turned around and carried on with her work. A note with her name on it landed on her desk reading it:

* Hey Kim want to hang out with me afterschool I could show you round Seaford- Jackson A* She scribbled back:  
* yeah sure so straight after school?*  
He wrote back: * yeah I'll wait by your locker*  
*kay*

Two months later, in History class Jack sends another note to Kim :  
* Wanna go on a date with me tonight?* * Okay?*  
*See u then Kimnmy ;)*

Several months later! ){}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kim and Grace walked into Seaford high, Grace wearing a summer dress, Kim wearing her signiture leather jacket with a yellow top inside, yellow converse and short black shorts as it was summer.

''Hey Babe'', Brett said coming up to Grace and giving her a kiss. Grace and Jerry had broken up about 6 months ago and almost immiedlty Brett was there to pick up the pieces. Kim signed how could Grace dump Jerry a nice guy and go out with this idiot? She'll never know. She deiced Grace wouldn't be walking with her to her locker so she walked off to the locker by herself. Kim then was going to go to Spanish to make sure that she had done her homework right as when she was doing it...there was a distraction... , let's say. As soon as she passed the janitor's closet the door opened and a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her. Kim giggled.

''missed me?'', Jack Anderson whispered to his serect girlfriend of 3 months. Instead of answering his question she leaned up on her tip toes,put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He brushed his touge againist her bottom lip, she moaned opening her mouth. His hands moved down from holding her waist to her ass, her hands entangled into his hair. Moving down from her lips he bagan trailing kissing down her neck until he reached her collerbone where he started to bite and suck, causing her moan/groan against the crook of his neck. She moved her hands up his shirt tracing his six pack and grinded against him once. He pushed her againist the wall reconnceting thier lips together. They continued making out heavily. After about 30 mintues they pulled apart breathing heavily. Kim looked at her watch.

''Crap it's almost the end of period one!'', she wacked Jack on the chest.

''Aww hey it's not my falut if you can't resitie my sexy body''

''Shut up! Let's just go''

''Or we could just stay here a little bit longer?''

''or we could just go to-'', Kim was cut off by the janitor door opening reliving Brett with his arms around Grace. The two couples looked at each other wide eyed.

''Whoa I don't get this'', Brett said the others looked at him.

''What don't you get babe?'', asked Grace.

''Since when are you dating Kim Jack?'', Jack and Kim both blushed and looked down.

''three months'', Kim says looking up.

''I knew it! I knew ti!'', screamed a happy Grace.

''Sheesh Grace take a chill pill and since when was the janitor closet your ideal make out place?'', Jack asked clearly annyoned she had interrupted them.

''What's that suppose to me?'', Grace asked her eyes still wide.

''Oh nothing but Jerry is my best friend after all so I figured that the old classroom no one uses anymore was more your kind of thing'', Grace got ready to pounce on Jack but he had seen it coming and began running down the hall.

''Chicks/Guys'', Kim and Brett both said in unison looking at their boyfriend/girlfriend chasing each other, one running for their life the other mad as hell yelling after the boy saying: ''How could Jerry tell you that'  
Jack responed to her, ''Oh yeah and that's not all he told me, yeah I know all about the dention you guys had...owww stop punching me owww kimmy help!''. Kim laughed.

What do you think? Sorry about spelling mistakes I'm using notepad on my laptop and it doesn't have spell check sorry you guys please review tell me what you think please! Oh and what do you think about this idea for a oneshot or story: Kim's a exchange student living with the Brewer's in San Jose, California Grace the Brewer's daughter becomes her best friend. They are friends with Eddie, Milton and the rest except for Jack. Jack is Grace's older brother in collage Kim's 15 he's 17, Grace hates it when her best friends drool over her extermly hot older brother. So what happens when he moves back to San Jose and mets Kim...Kick!


	3. Best friend's litter sister

No one's p.o.v.

Jack Brewer and Kris Crawford, best friends since their first year in high school were walking back to Kris's house to study up on some homework. Jack was typically excited and not because he was going to play video games and have a laugh with his best friend, but for another reason and that reason was: To see Kris's 15 year old sister who was 2 years younger than him. Who happened to have a hold on his heart, there was something about the way she loved Karate, sports, her friends and how she cared for her friends like they were real family, that made him like her more than he had liked any other girl. In fact, truth be told he had a huge crush on Kim since he met her a year and a few months back, when she was 14 she was singing 'Nothing's gonna stop us now'.

Now Jack Brewer thought the girl he cared about so much would never return the feelings he had for her, but that was far from what Kim actually thought about him. As for when she first met him as well his initials and hers in a love heart would cover her diary and sometimes even her textbooks, but not always as if her brother found out she was crushing on his best friend...things wouldn't end well.

''So Jack there's that dance at school you taking anyone with you?'' , Kris asked noticing his friend's lack of conversation.

''huh? oh I am ermmm well ...there was this girl I kind of like...but no I don't think I'll be going anyway'', Jack said. Hoping to change the subject, but instead this response had only intrigued his best friend.

''Wait...the famous Jack Brewer likes a girl...and hold the phone that's not the best part yet ...he's to shy to ask her out... come on dude who would ever say no to you? Have you not seen the way girls drool over you. Especially the girls that just give _ ' it _away' like Donna,Lindsey and Zoey?'', Jack signed and nodded his head.

''Yeah I see them everyday at school but honestly they are two years younger than us and are dressed like sluts, I swear strippers wear more then them!''

''hahah good one, but just between you and me Donna's very good in bed though'', Jack felt he was going to be sick.

''Ewww dude please spare me the details! But since when does Donna just come around your house and jump in bed with you?''.

''She doesn't but you know Kim my little sister ?'', Jack nodded, ''Well she had this cheer leading sleepover thing and well let's just say me and Donna were talking and well you get the picture'' .

''eww not a good mental image! Honestly can't you just find a nice girl and go out with her for more than just a day?'', Jack asked. His best friend had a tradition to go out with a different girl everyday, Jack never did that, sure he'd flirt with a few good looking girls and stuff. But Kim would always top them all, no matter what.

''Okay okay Jack I know your right I shouldn't use girls like I do but you have to admit I'm pretty good at it''.

''haha True ''. As they were walking up the steps to the door, to Kris's house and rang the door bell, Jack couldn't help but wish Kim would answer it. Instead Mr Crawford answered.

''Hey son, Jack come on you two Kris your mom made you guys some snacks and stuff on the kitchen counter but you might want to be quick Kim and Grace are already starting eating the ice cream'', Jack chuckled as did Kris. Entering the kitchen they were greeted by the sight of two teenage girls laughing and covered in whip cream?...

''Kim what did you do with the whip cream?'', Kris asked holding back laughter.

''Oh that nothing much Grace pointed the whip cream bottle the wrong way and it went all over me and we kind of had a food fight'', She laughed at the end and Grace joined in. Kris rolled his eyes, his sister could be a little crazy when she was hyper, on second thought make that a lot crazy in this case. While Kris opened a cupboard looking for something to eat, Jack and Kim both noticed that Grace was checking out Kris and him checking her out as well, both finding it freaky and hilarious in a weird way tired their best to look away, unluckily for them when they did their eyes happened to met and they burst out laughing. This caught Grace and Kris's attention who looked at Jack and Kim,( who were both doubled over in laughter), as if as though they were crazy.

''Jack what's so funny man?'', Kris asked wondering what his little sister and his best friend could possibly be laughing about. Jack looked up at Kris then made the mistake of looking at Grace which just made him laugh more, Kim on the other hand had managed to let her laughter subside and was smirking at her brother.

''What? Okay Jackson and Kimberly tell us what's so funny?!'', Grace shouted, they both managed to clam down and said nothing, waiting for the other to make up a good excuse.

''urmmm well you see we were laughing about the urmm the urmmm'', Kim started unsure of what else to say, Jack continued on.

''about the urmmm fence yes the fence...at the local skate park...there was something on it''

''Yeah Jack's right there was a sign on it with this funny joke and yeah that's what we laughing''.Kim finished.

''Wait but you guys don't hang out so how do you both know...?'', Kris questioned.

''Because Jerry sent it to us'', Jack said hurriedly, Jerry was a friend of both Kim, Grace, Jack and Kris. The others nodded in understanding.

''So Grace has Kim ever given you a tour of the entire house?'', Kris asked, Jack and Kim knew where this was going both choose to think about something else while instead of listen to:

''No Kim actually she hasn't''', Grace said.

''Well in that case do you want me to give you a tour'', Kris asked.

''Yeah sure why not''. Together they both walked off to the upstairs part of the room they could hear Kris voice saying who's room was who's etc.

''Great nothing better than our best friends ditching us ?'', Jack asked Kim. She smiled.

''Yeah I swear I wish I had more guy friends'', Kim said sadly.

''why?''

''So then when I bought them home Kris wouldn't try to sleep with them and they wouldn't check him out then leave me'', she signed.

''Well you got me for company'', Jack responded she smiled back at him.

''Do you want some ice cream?'',he nodded while she handed him a bowl of ice cream.

''So urmm Kim got a date to the dance in school yet?'', Jack asked crossing his fingers under the table.

''No I don't really think I even going to be going''

''Oh same here'', Jack put his phone on the table and noticed a identical one to his sitting on Kim's English book.

''You have the same phone as me Kim?', Jack asked, she nodded.

''umm so Jack why aren't you going to the school dance. ?''

''Well urmm it's complicated''

''How?''

''There's this girl I like..I mean I really really like, Okay I sound like a chick..anyway the point is I really like her but she wouldn't ever like me back'', Jack says sighing.

''Really? How do you know she doesn't like you back? I mean your nice, kind and stuff...'', she said shyly Jack smiled.

''Well she's kind of related to one of my really good friends she's also younger than me...'', he trailed off hoping she might get the hint it was her, instead she seemed disappointed? Almost.

''Oh well how exactly is that stopping you I mean just ask her out go for it you only live once''

''Yeah but I don't know if she likes me back and I don't want to screw it up asking her out''

''Well what do you like about her maybe if you list all those things then tell her that's why you like her...'', Kim suggested.

''Well she's really nice, sweet, kind, caring, doesn't dress like a slut or act like one is nice to people she doesn't even know, she has a nice laugh, and she just amazing I've talked to her a lot of the time cuz her older brother tends to have a different girl each day and then has ditched me a lot'', Jack said Kim seemed to be in thought.

''So what's her name?''. It's now or never Jack mused to himself.

''I really thought you could of guessed who I mean I only have a few very close friends'', Jack said a slow smirk working it's way on to his face. Kim smirked back at him.

''Well I did have an idea but... I doubt it would be correct''

''Try me'' , he winked at her.

''Well only because you have a few close friends then a bunch of other friends, but cuz you said that it was one of your close friends little sister then well I've known you for two years now and the only person I could think of that I knew was Kris being a close friend of yours with a little sister...who;s …...me'', Kim looked down quickly playing with some sprinkles Grace had dropped on the counter. Jack was slightly taken a back she sure was a smart girl but damn she nailed those hints in a second..._.Crap _ he thought what was he supposeed to do now? _Ask her out do it you've wanted to since you met her damn it Jackson do it! _ His mind screamed at him, with out thinking it he relezied a little too late he had said his thoughts aloud. Kim looked at him shocked, her crush liked her back... she must me dreaming...

''Urmm Jack...urmm I urmmmmmmmm...feel...the same'', she hurriedly said before running upstairs to her bedroom and slamming the door. Kris came down a few minutes with his arm around Grace.

''hey Jack why did Kim run up the stairs ?'', Grace asked.

''Well urmmm ohh look at the time my dad is cooking bye see ya later'', Jack ran out of the house in the hurry taking what he thought was his phone...

Kim slammed the door behind her and slide down the wall. Jack liked her back, she kept thinking it over Jack liked her back...he said so himself...he liked her back...! She squealed with delight and began dancing her victory dance all around the room, before jumping up and down on her bed like a 2 year old.

{I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad}. The ringtone came from her phone, but that wasn't her ringtone. Looking at the phone you relizied it was a text, but that it wasn't her phone but Jack's. Looking at the text message it was from her brother to Jack:

**Hey Jack man why did you run of like that dude? And do u know why Kim was running up the stairs like a cheetah* **She debated weather or not to reply to her own brother using Jack's phone. In the end she thought it best to just leave ignore it.

Meanwhile at Jack's house, he had arrived back home and ran to his bedroom. Boy that was crazy, weird and down right confusing. He took out 'his' phone from his pocket only to notice it wasn't his but looking at the background picture that it was Kim's. Crap what was he ment to do now? He couldn't just go back over there and give Kim her phone back with out Kris asking him why he ran off. After a debate with himself, he decided that tomorrow he was going to get his phone back and ask Kim out. He just need to think of the perfect way to do it...Some time later he fell asleep on his bed, dreaming about Kim.

**Okay guys this is a two-shot so the next part will be up soon, thanks to everyone for their reviews. (P.S please review! :) lol) So anyway the '' Best Friend's Brother'' chapter will be coming up soon, oh and can you guys give me some more ideas please and is it worth it two keep adding more oneshots to this or is it pointless as no one will read them?...**

**Well until next time Adiós ! **


	4. Best friend's litter sister 2

_**I like my best friend's little sister part 2: **_

Jack's p.o.v.

I woke up really early for once, but mostly because I couldn't sleep all night but then again it's not everyday you ask out the girl of your dreams: who unluckily for me is my best friend's little sister, who happens to be very, very overprotective of his sister. So at least if he beats the crap out of me today I'll at least of asked out the girl that I've had a crush on for ages now...hopefully she will say yes but then she could say the one word which would turn up life upside down in a compeltley unhappy way, that one word being, 'NO'. Shaking away the thoughts I had a shower and got ready,putting on a blue check shirt, black jeans and black Chuck Taylors. When I got downstairs my mom and dad were talking about something but stopped when they saw me and tried to play it off, they were hiding something from me? .

''Good morning sweetie'', My mom greeted giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

''Mornin' mom, dad'', dad looked at me questionably before speaking up.

''Son Mr Crawford called yesterday and told me that when you and Kris got back after Kris went upstairs for a bit and came back you just ran off? What was that about Jack?'', I froze for a moment before recomposing myself, while pouring out some Frosties.

''Oh I just didn't feel very well... and my eyes were kind of going fuzzy'', I lied smoothly.

''Oh sweetie why didn't you just say last night?, come here let me have a look at you eyes'', my mom said sympathetic looking at my face feeling my forehead before checking if I had a temperature. ''Well you seem to be okay now, but if you feel bad at school go straight to the nurse's okay sweetie here's your milk oh and Drew don't forget your picking up Kris, Jack and Kris sister Kim tonight cause the Crawfords and us are going out for a dinner just the parents mind, while those three will stay here okay bye you guys'', my mom shouted leaving the house. I smiled Kim was coming over but...so was Kris...I shook my head he was my best friend I shouldn't get annoyed.

''Jack is everything alright?'', dad asked.

''huh? Oh yeah everything's fine...'', I trailed off.

''Well see you dad'', I shouted after finishing my breakfast and grabbing my bag plus my skateboard, I starting skating to school. As I approached the corner where Kris, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Brody and Brett would usually be waiting for me or vice versa, I wasn't sure weather or not to go the longer way around to avoid them or just not say much and walk to school with them...what if Kris asked why I ran off it's one thing lying to your parents, but to your best friend of over 4 years they can tell right away... Seeing them all standing in a circle talking except for me and Eddie, quickly I dashed to the other street skated a few blocks turned one corner it would take a while longer but at least I didn't have to face my friends. Thinking about Kim, I thought I almost imagined it when I heard her voice calling my name until I felt a hand rest on my shoulder turning around I saw it was Kim.

''Hi Kim...what's up?'', I asked her trying to sound casually.

''Nothing Grace is ditching school until second period so I was just walking oh and hang on one sec'', she said while going though her bag. During this I looked at what she was wearing: yellow chuck taylors, black skinny jeans, blue and yellow check shirt with a yellow vest inside. ''Here's your phone back'', she said snapping me out of my retrieve then I remembered I also had her phone. Taking back my phone I handed her hers.

''Thanks so wanna walk to school with me?'',I asked hopefully not sounding too hopeful. She nodded and we fell silently into step beside each other.

No one's p.o.v. :

_**Come on dude now's your chance do it! Ask her out come on do it other wise she'll think you were lying and not ever want to so much as be friends with you. Jack thought. **_

''So Kim my mom said you and Kris are coming around while our parents go out on some parent thing'', Jack said trying to make conversation.

''Yeah my mom tried to try me and Kris into it but then that would be twice as boring than staying home alone with my brother''

''So what about staying with your brother and me?'', Kim blushed a bit and shrugged.

''Well you and my brother will probably be playing games and stuff so I guess I'll also be bored''

''Well you could invite Grace round?'', Jack said.

''WElll if I did that I might be sick with Grace and Kris flirting around and stuff eww gross'', Kim signed.

''WElll what if there was something that could get you out of staying with your brother?'', Jack said copying ''well''

''WELL the only way I'd get out of that would be if I had a date, friend's sleepover, or something imporotant''

''WELL Welll what if someone wanted to ask you out on a date'', Jack said.

''WELL then depending on who they are...I might say yes maybe not''.

''WEll-'', Jack got interrupted by Kim giggling.

''What?''

''WE keep saying ''WELL''' before everything else we say''

''WEll maybe if you let me finish my last sentence then I'd stop saying WElll''

''WEll maybe I would to so shoot''

''WEll * Kim giggled* would you like to go on a date with me tonight instead of staying at my house with your brother and me'', Kim blushed.

''WEll it depends if that's a joke or if your being serious'', Jack smirked/smiled.

''WELL I'm being serious and it's not a joke cause if it was I wouldn't ask someone I actually liked out on a date'', Both of them blushed as the comprehended what Jack had just said.

''WEll...in that case then yes'', Kim said slowly and shyly. Jack smiled.

''WEll I guess you won't have to put up with your brother and me, but just me''

''WEll that's true but it's also a date so yeah it's different'',they shared a quick smile before a continuing walking in a comfortably silence.

''Hey Jack can I use your skateboard for a moment?'', Kim asked, Jack nodded. Grabbing his skateboard she skated for a bit then did a 360 hard flip then 360 inward flip. Jack stood there shocked he'd been trying to do those tricks since almost 6 months now and Kim had just done it effortlessly.

''Whoa that was awesome how long did it take you to learn that trick?'', Jack asked as Kim handed him back his skate broad.

''About 3 months I practice with my little cousin who's 12 she's really good actually for a girl''

''Cool maybe I could teach you some tricks that you don't already know at the skate-park?'', Jack said.

''That would be nice'', Kim said.

''Cool'' Jack said, they both walked to school, when they got there Kim spoke up:

''Jack are we going to tell Kris about well the er date tonight or not?'', she bit her lip Jack ran his hand though his hair, he did that when he was nervous.

''Let's just say we are both going on dates if he asks but not say who with'', she smiled at Jack and nodded before they rounded the corner to the busy hall way bustling with the rest of the students, Kim stopped at the empty hall way where her locker was located. When she turned around after putting her books away, Jack moved closer and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her lips, she smiled into the kiss and immediately kissed him back. Like always though the bell rang, Jack unrelutently pulled away before kissing her on the cheek quickly and going to his first class: Science. Opon entering the classroom he took a seat next to Kris.

''Hey man we thought you were sick today, why weren't you at the meeting up point today?'', Kris asked.

''Oh hahahaha that...I woke up late'', he told Kris, before the teacher put them into groups of four's. Kris,Jack,Zoey and Lindsey got paired up with each other.

''Hey Kris...Jackie'', Zoey gushed as the girls sat opposite the boys. Jack inwardly groaned, now he just wanted to escape from this lesson.

''Hey girls how's it going'', Kris said winking, the girls both giggled and smiled flirtatious at Jack and Kris.

''So Jack are you free tonight to maybe go to watch a movie?'', Lindsey asked smiling.

''Yeah Kris what do you say we could go on a double date babe'', Zoe said.

''Well seeing as it would be with my best bro and you two totally babe'', Kris responed.

''So Jackie poo whacha say you in?'', Lindey battered her eyelashes, Jack however rolled his eyes.

''No thanks I'm busy tonight?'', Jack resonated as if he was bored out of his mind.

''come on bro what are you doing tonight?'',Kris asked wondering what was so important to his best friend.

''I have a date'', the girls looked at him shocked and enraged.

''With who?'', Zoe spat, mad that Jack would choose some bitch most likely over her bff.

''Just a girl I like and know'', Jack says being vague. Eventually after icy cold glares and questioning looks from the girls and Kris, Science was over. On the way to their next class, Kris began asking Jack questions about his date:

'' So Jack who's this girl is she hot?'', he nodded in reply.

''Do I know her?''

''Yes Kris you see her everyday''

''Is she my friend''

''No''

''Does she speak to me?''

''Yes''

''Come on Jack tell me who she is''

''I-i-i can't I-i- I can't sorry I got to go bye''. Seeing Jack avoid all his questions Kris dropped asking questions as his friend wasn't willing to give him a straight answer.

It was lunch when Grace finally showed up at school, she grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her to their table where they usually sat with, Kelsey Julie, and Donna.

''hey Girls'', Donna said putting her tray down on the table.

''Hey'', she was greeted by the other girls. Kim noticed her brother and his friends, and Jack sitting on a table opposite them. She noticed Jack laughing about something, he caught her gaze and winked at her she smiled back and blushed.

''hello Kim!'', Donna asked snapping her fingers in front of her face.

''What?'', Kim asked .

''You were just staring off into space are you feeling okay?'',Julie asked concerned.

''Oh don't worry I'm just fine'', she told them, eating her lunch.

At the end of the day:

''Hey Kim I'm going on a date tonight and so is Jack with some girl so here's the key to our house so just go home instead okay, cuz our parents will just come straight home as us two boys are out kay?'', Kris asked his little sister.

''Yeah sure whatever see you''. Was his sister reply, if only he knew where she was going and who she was going with. She waited at the end of school, a few people she knew passed her until she saw him. Jack Brewer.

''Hey Kim'', he greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek.

''Hey Jack'', she blushed. He took her hand and they walked to wherever their date was.

''Ermm Kim can you put this blindfold over your eyes please?'',

''Sure...'', tying the blindfold behind her head they walked to the beach then went to Tony's restaurant pizza par la. After the a very good time with the date, they both went back to Jack's house to watch a movie. Jack popped in 'White Chicks'' dvd into the player and leaned back on the couch next to Kim, she leaned in closer to him so that she was resting her head in the crook of his neck, and he put his arm around her waist

''Hey Kim can I ask you a question''

''Shoot''

''Will you be my girlfriend''

''are you joking?''

''If I was joking would I do this?''

''Do what -hmp'', he pressed his lips gently against hers.

''the answer's yes'', she said before kissing him again. He moved his other hand so that his hands were wrapped around her waist, her hands tangled themselves in his hair. He felt his phone vibrate indicating he had a new text message, but decide to ignore the message.

Kris signed the date with Lindsey was a disaster, her ex boyfriend came a ruined everything there was a fight and he ended with a sprained wrist. He didn't want to go home he needed some cheering up so thought he should go to his best friend, Jack's house. Thinking he should of already been on his date and must have nothing to do as well. Henceforth he arrived at his best friend's door, he knocked, no reply came still after a few more knocks he chooses to open the door which to his surprise finds is open.

''Jack hello anyone home?'', he says quickly and quietly at first, still no reply. Walking to the living room he noticed 'White Chick' playing, then his attention turned to the sofa and his eyes widen to the size of saucers. There was his best,okay let him rephrase that, soon to be ex – best friend making out with his little sister! He stood there shocked his feet unable to move, Jack said he had a date with a hot girl, no never would he of thought that girl would be his sister. Ever! He wasn't entirely certain of what to do, a hundred questions came to his mind, like how long was this going on, why didn't they tell him etc. His thoughts sized to a holt however when he looked at his sister and noticed Jack's hands moving over her body.

''Ammhmm care to explain?'', Kris yelled. Jack and Kim quickly pulled away and jumped apart sitting up on the sofa.

''Kris what are you doing here?'', Kim asked slightly unsure of what to do.

''Oh I don't know I had a distar of a date oh and even better I thought I'd come and hang with my best friend, but turns out he was too busy making out with you, my sister of all people!'', he said arrestingly.

''Well gee it's so bad isn't it! You know I'm so sick of you sleeping around with all of my friends be hind then when you dump them they stop being friends with me and spread rumours about me!'' , Kim shouted back, clearly pissed off.

''Look Kim I do what I do I know it's bad and I shouldn't be a player But still care to explain what the hell you and Jack were doing? Jack you said you had a date why did you lie to me and Kim you said you were doing nothing so what's really going on?'', Kris shouted. Jack spoke up before Kim could shout back at her brother.

''Kris I did have a date, a date with Kim we were on our date then came back to watch a movie'', Kris expressioned soften, but only a bit.

''Really and then what were you planning to sleep with her?''

''NO ! Dude Kim's your sister would you think that I would sleep with her on the first date, also when have I ever done that? And after the movie I was going to drive her back home honestly dude she's your sister for crying out loud!'', Jack said. Kris thought over what they had told him.

''Wait but why didn't you guys just tell me?''

''Because we knew you'd react this way'', they both said in unison.

''Look Sorry I'm having a crap evening and stuff but still a little warning would have been nice !''

''Sorry bro but you do over react'', Kim says looking at the t.v screen.

'' Sorry guys ermm...I'll see you later Kim sorry about that'',Kris said walking out of the house, but not before giving Jack a look meaning, 'So much as touch her and your as good as dead'' . Jack smirked back at him, but Kris couldn't help but chuckle a little after all he knew his best friend was a good guy and not a player, Unlike him.


	5. Secret couple and chats

_**~~~~Chat room~~~~**_

_**Jack has logged on**_

_**Milton K has logged on**_

_**Kim has logged on**_

_**Jerry has logged on**_

_**Eddie has logged on. **_

**Eddie-**

Sup ma homies?!

**Milton-**

Hey guys

**Jack-**

Hi

**Kim-**

What's up guys?

**Jerry-**

Holla Jer in da hizz house

**Milton- **

*faceplam* honestly? Dude even I kno that's not cool

**Eddie- **yh bro and Milton's all bout school...

**Kim-**

True

Jerry-

whatever yo rude's dojo's monthly party was so freaking swag

Eddie-

For once I'm with Jerrt on this one man Kelsey looked smokin'

Jerry-

Yh Grace as well in that little black dress

Eddie-

Didn't you ask her to dance?

Milton-

Wiat erry got confident enough to ask the girl he liked to dance?

Jerry-

Yup and she said yes ha I got swag yo

Jack-

It was one dance it's not like you asked her out chill dude

Kim-

Reallu? Grace said yes and danced with you?

Jerry-

Yeah I got game yo

Eddie-

Yh Jerry everything was going well for him until...

Jerry-

Eddie shut up they don't need to know THAT!1

Kim-

Tell us!

Milton-

as perverted as it is, Eddie take it away..!

Eddie- Thanks so anyway long story short he and Grace were slow dancing and...he ''popped one'' ...need I say more?

Jack-

That must of been awekward...damn harmones.

Kim-

Kay guys too much info...eww poor Grace

Milton-

It's perfectly normal, unfortunley puberty sucks big time!

Eddie-

totally espically when it's summer at the beach girls in bikini's etc...p.e. lessons

Jerry-

What why?

Kim-

Honestly Jerry? I'm a girl and even I know why .

Jack-

Wow. Just wow have you got a dirty dirty mind ;) ;)

Kim-

Well I'm not the only one;)

Jack-

Got that right ;) ;)

Kim-

Honestly why are you so preverted?

Jack-

Cuz you love it ;)

Kim-

In your dreams.!

Jack-

Every night ;)

Eddie-

Man the sexual tension between you two can be seen on chat as well!

Milton-

When will they get together?

Jerry-

Yo what is 2+2

Kim-

And the idiot of the year award goes to...

Jack-

Jerry M ! woo round of appulase

Jerry-

Yay I won an award! Wait...HEY!

Milton-

It took you exactly 45.55 seconds to work that out

Eddie-

Who times that?

Kim-

Not to be one to state the voibous but Milton does!

Eddie-

Will geez I was getting there!

Jack- Sure you were

Eddie-

I was damn! Come on Jack bros before hoes!

Kim-

What's that suppose to mean!

Eddie-

Figure of speech! hehehe...

Kim-

Fyi I know where you live!

Eddie-

Sorry sorry plz don't come and hurt me...!

Kim-

Fine for now

Milton-

I hand out with Jerry and Eddie the most and I don't know where Eddie lives! How do you Kim?

Eddie-

Yeah how?

Jerry-

She's bluffing yo

Eddie-

Oh yeah

Kim-

I do know!

Milton-

How?

Jerry-

Okay chica how do you kno where his house is?

Milton-

*faceplam*

Kim-

Whatever Eddie's house is next to Jack

Eddie-

So you've been to Jack's house?

Milton-

I can so see where ur going...

Kim-

Yes I have been to Jack's house

Jack-

So speaking of my house Kim you coming round tonight?

Kim-

Yeah ;)

Eddie-

Isn't your parents away? And said no parties?

Jack- Yeah but Kim's allowed to come round :)

Jerry-

So if Kim's aloud to come round then why don't we all go round to your house and party...?!

Milton-

Jerry Jack's parents said no parties and besides Eddie's parents might tell them if they see four other kids going into his house!

Jerry- Really? They'll call his parents up if four other kids are going in his house...but not IF Kim a GIRL is going into his house...at 7pm?

Jack- Damn Jerry said something smart for once!

Jerry- Yes I did...ermm what did I do?

Eddie- so when u said Kim was allowed to come over did you mean you told your parents or you just invited her round...

Jack-

Invited her round

Milton- Jerry, Eddie go on private video chat with me for 10 mins

Eddie- okay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kim- What was that about?

Jack-

No idea stuff I guess

Kim-

So what movie we watching tonight?

Jack-

Whatever you want not that I'll be paying much attention on the movie

Kim-

then what will you be paying attention on?

Jack-

You dressed in your pj's

Kim-

;)

Jack-

Shouldn't you be getting ready it's 6:30

Kim-

Just going to leave in 10 mins

Jack-

Cool see you then ;)

_**Jack has logged off**_

_**Kim has logged off**_

Eddie-

Is it me or does it sound like they are having a sleepover together? By them seleves?

Jerry-

They better use protection yo!

Milton-

As if they would do that they are only best friends...

Jerry-

Who are having a sleepover together...

Eddie-

No parents and they so like each other

Jerry-

True but if they were going out they would of told us

Milton-

But...what if they are secretly going out?

Eddie-

Then suite up and meet at my house in half an hour

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim happily walked to Jack's house he lived a few streets away so it wasn't much of a walk. Eventually she arrived at his doorstep, knocked on the door and waited, while waiting she swore she had seen Eddie,Milton and Jerry dressed in ninja gi's looking out of Eddie's bedroom window on the second floor, which was in lined with Jack's.

''Hey babe'', Jack greeted her.

She walked in, while Jack grabbed a few snacks and they went up to his room he put the snacks and drinks on the table next to his bed and popped in ''National Treasure'', movie. Kim put her bag on the floor and sat crossed legged next to Jack on his bed.

Jack moved closer to Kim leaned in a bit, she caught on and leaned in closer, they lips moulded together. Jack moved his hands to rest on her hips, while she streched all the way out so she was laying down on the bed, he moved so that he was on top of her. She tugged at the end of his shirt, he caught on what she wanted and pulled his shirt off before reconnecting their lips together. Jack tugged at the end of her shirt, and soon after they were both still kissing each other heavily with out their shirts on. His hands moved over her body making her moan at his touch.

Before there could go any further, Jack's bedroom door burst wide open to reveal Eddie, Milton,and Jerry dressed in black ninja gi's. Jack and Kim quickly pulled away a little.

''I knew it knew it yo!'' Jerry screamed like a little girl. Doing a very, very weird victory dance.

''Okay first of all you two put on your shirts then meet us downstairs'', Eddie said.

''Since when were they our parents?'', Kim asked after they had left.

''Well last time I checked they weren't so we can just carry on?'', he said before resuming kissing her.

30mins later:

''They aren't coming down are they?'', Eddie signed.

''Should I go get them?'', Jerry asked. Both Eddie and Milton vigorously shook their heads.

''Dude we've seen both of the shirtless if that wasn't bad enough for you I wouldn't want to know what they are wearing now!'', Eddie said.

Okay so I rushed the ending a bit but tell me what you think? I'm thinking of doing a facebook one with them?


	6. Nerd or Badass?

I was daydreaming in class today and got this idea for a one about not updating in ages !

Now you might think you know, Kim Crawford, but do you really? Kim was a normal goody two shoes, nerd, who attened Landale's private school which was about 10 miles away from her home,Seaford. She was indepenanet, confident and sometimes quite shy. She stuck to her own little group of friends which consisted of Zoey, Rachel, Sarah, Joey, Tim, Melissa A, Melissa B, Katy, Ruby and Jasmine. They were the opposite of popular but never really cared or let that stop them for having a good time at school.

So from any of the popular's opinions of Kim, in particular, they'd think she was just a nerd. But what they didn't know about her was, she could kick a dude's ass, she was a blackbelt in karate, played all types of sports, did motorcycle racing, could sing and dance. And hardly any one knew she had a tatto of the American flag imprinted on her lower back. Yes there was quite a lot of things the people in her classes, her friends, some of her best friends, her teachers and her family didn't even know about her.

Finally when the the bell went off, on Friday last day of the week at the end of Kim's last lesson, P.E or l'eps as her French teacher would say it was probably the best time of the week! She got onto the bus sat next to Julie one of her closet friends who happened to be part of the ''Wasbi Warriors Gang'' as it were. So when she was dropped of at her house, her normal Friday routine was snack, homework, music, shower change, and ride her motorcycle to the dojo at around 6pm. When she got their she froze; she saw a group of populars from her school outside the dojo talking to Jack, Jerry and Brody. The group from here school were Randy, Frank and Jason all of the three boys who had bullied her friends or do something annoying to them always. But this time Kim didn't care about hiding who she really was, she parked her motorcycle outside the dojo, next to Jack's, she could see the group consisting of all the boys who she had seen turned to look at her, she took off her helmet and walked over to the boys.

Frank, Randy and Jason's jaws had dropped when they saw that the girl who was none other than, Kim Crawford, an un popular, goody two shoes nerd, who happened to be looking hot as hell, in black shorts with a black leather jacket, converse and an a blue top. Now this was something they had never expected. But what happened next was nothing anyone who, thought they knew Kim Crawford,would have of expected.

Jack watched as Kim walked over to the group, he also noticed Randy looking like he'd seen a ghost, he smirked. He had known that Randy went to Kim's school, and he knew that Kim was a goody-two shoes, at least in school, so he couldn't help but want to laugh as the sence unfolded before him. When Kim was standing right in front of him he moved pulled her into a quick hug, before releasing her and slipping a protective arm around her waist.

''Hang on I don't get this, Kim, you know Jack Axel ?'', Randy asked looking more confused than a fish out of water!

(A/N I know changed last name just did :p)

''No way really? I do? Who would of guessed?!'', the Kim said sarcasticly. Jack, Jerry, Jason, and Brody all chuckled.

''Geeze no need to be sarcastic and how do you know Kim, Jack?'', Randy asked looking at Jack.

''Dude not to be one to state the obvious, but I've known Kim for two years no going onto three'' .

''Well I have to admit this, never in a trillion years would I of thought I nerd could look so freaking hot, but damn girl you've got me thinking again. By the way your quite smoking hot, how about a date some time hot stuff?'' , Frank said flirtatiously. Jack glared at him, while Kim chuckled before speaking:

''Oh Frank you know there's a reason why your 19, still in 7th grade, oh and can't get a girlfriend. But I really don't have time to go though all those reasons, however I do have time to do this'', she walked over till her and Frank had only about 14 inches between them. Frank was smirking, thinking that she might kiss him or do something like that, however she had other plans. She walked a little more closer and while he looked at her face she sweeped kicked him from the side, then laughed, afterwards she helped him up flipped him over so he was flat on his back, again. She then helped him up again, grabbed his shirt collar, and said harshly:

''That's be going on easy on you for trying to flirt with me.''

''Your crazy'', Frank mumbled.

''Trust me you ain't seen me crazy yet!'' she said pushing him away, not before slapping him across the face , hard. Randy and Jason laughed, but Kim's glare shushed them.

''Come on mi amigos let's go to Phil's yo!'', Jerry said he, Jason and Randy walked to Phil's. Jack put his arm around Kim, as they passed Frank, who was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

''Sorry about that Frank, but that's what you get for messing with my girlfriend'', Jack says smirking. Before they entered Phil's Jack turned to face Kim.

''You know that was pretty freaking hot what you did'', she shurgged.

''oh was it?'', she said innocently with a wink walking into the resturant.

''Damn by girlfriend's one sexy nerd''...Jack muttered following her.


	7. Chat room

Facebook onshot please review and give me some more ideas on what one shots I should write please thank you xxx Also By the way

**Jack Brewer**: Honestly I don't have the time to hate the people who hate me cuz I'm too busy loving the people who love me.:)

**Lindsey:** oh that's so sweet Jackie xx

**Jack Brewer:** Okay...

**Eddie Jones:** I miss my old friends in Seaford!

**Kim Crawford: **We miss you too Eddie

**Grace McKenzition and 17 other People like this comment **.

**Jerry Martinez to Mika McKenzition:** What did the ocean say to the the other ocean?

**Mika McKenzition:**What?

**Jerry Martinez**: Nothing they just waved.

**Mika MCkenzition: **Oh

**Jerry Martinez:** Do you sea what I did just there?

**Mika McKenzition**: No...do you?..

**Jerry Martinez:** I'm shore you did

**Mika McKenzition:** How do you have friends?

**Jerry Martinez**: Don't be such a beach.

**Mika Mckenzition: ** ...

**Jerry Martinez:** Water you saying?

**Mika McKenzition:** Ur one more joke away from being single.

**Jerry Martinez:** Shell I stop them now?

**Mika McKenzition:** that's it! I'm done!...

**Jerry Martinez:** Okay I guess I'll go krill myself then!

**Tammy Gellespie:** Hey Rudy thanks for expecting my friend's request son! xxx You've grown into a very big boy I'm so proud of you! xxxxx

**Rudy Gellespie:** MOM, YOU MADE A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT?

**Tammy Gellespie**: YEAH ! Got to keep it hip with you youngsters.

**Rudy Gellespie:** WTF!

**Tammy Gellespie:** What does ''WTF'' mean?

**Rudy Gellespie:** ''Welcome to facebook''

**Kim Crawford:** Nice save.

**16 people like this comment.**

**Kendall Crawford to Katy Crawford, ''Mom'': ** Can you lend me 50 bucks?

**Katy Crawford:** DO YOU THINK MONEY GROWS ON TREES SON?

**Kendall Crawford**: What is money made of?

**Katy Crawford: **Paper son I swear I should of sent you to that private school...

**Kendall Crawford:** And where does paper come from?...

**Katy Crawford:** How are you my kid?

**Kim Crawford likes this comment**

**Kim Crawford to Kendall Crawford:** Dude you were so drunk last night.

**Kendall Crawford:** Dudette I so wasn't!

**Kim Crawford:** bro you almost jumped off the top of your bedroom balcony singing I believe I can fly!''

**Kendall Crawford:...**At least I'm good at singing!

**Jerry Martinez likes this comment**

**Eddie Jones to Milton Krupnick:** Dude your one of my best friends I want to share some of my fave things with you.

**Milton Krupnick**: Cool let's start with your bank account.

**Eddie Jones:** Sheesh if I ever become gay you won't be the first person I call! Some friend you are.

**Kendall Crawford to Kris Crawford:** I had a dream about you, it was so fun the best dream ever!

**Kris Crawford**: Cool was there girls in your dream?

**Kendall Crawford**: Yeah they were surrounding us and the best part was when one of them killed you!

**Kris Crawford:** I hate you bro!

**Kim Crawford:** Will you too shut up already!

**Kendall Crawford: **Aww sis no need to be so pissy!

**Kris Crawford:** yeah Kimmy!

**Kim Crawford**: OKAY THAT'S IT YOU TWO BETTER OF HAD YOUR BEDROOM DOORS SHUT CUZ I SWEAR ONE MORE COMMENT AND YOU WILL BOTH BE SORRY YOU WERE EVER BORN!

**Jack Brewer: **Come on that's a little harsh isn't it

**Kim Crawford: **NOPE AND STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Kendall Crawford:** yeah our lil sis is violet even towards her boyfriend, how does he mange to put up with her again?

**Kris Crawford**: virtual high five dude!

**Jack Brewer: **I am not her boyfriend!

**Kim Crawford:** AS IF I would ever date him!

**Jack Brewer:** hurtful!

**Kim Crawford**: I know where you live Brewer...

**Jack Brewer:** and do I care?

**Kim Crawford:** If you care about your life then you should.

**Jack Brewer**:...no comment.

**Kris Crawford:** ahah even if her own boyfriend's scared of her.

**Kendall Crawford:** Yeah right as if your not scared of Kim as well.

**Kris Crawford: **SHUT UP DUDE YOU PROMISED YOU Wouldn't bring that up AGAIN!

**Jack Brewer**: Well done Kim your older brother is officially scared of you now.

**Kim Crawford**: Thanks I try my best.

**Lindsey Rogers:** Jack you were amazing at the karate competition, where you did that kicky thing!

**Jack Brewer**: Thanks

**Julie Crystal**: One minute of kissing burns 26 calories no wonder sluts are so skinny!

**17 people like this comment**

**Lindsey O'Donnel: **Hey Jack I heard there's a cool new Zompire Movie coming out soon, want to go see it.

**Milton Krupnick:**Am I the only one who knows that if Jack says yes he won't be friends with a certain someone any more.

**Kelsey Rogers **: Nope You're not the only one

**Kim Crawford has logged off.**

**Julie Crystal:** Yeah I get it too

**Eddie Jones**: Me three

**79 people like this comment**

**Jack Brewer**: Wait who would I not be friends with again?''

**Mika McKenzition:** Come on Jack surely you can think of who it might be.

**Kris Crawford:** here's a clue I know her.

**Kendall Crawford**: geez that's going to help him so much!

**Kris Crawford: **okay fine she's really close to me, but not like girlfriend like family.

**Kendall Crawford:** come on you couldn't be a little less dead on.

**Kris Crawford:** What did you expect me to say she's my ...

**Jack Brewer:** She's your what?

**Kendall Crawford: **nothing ignore him he's urmm drunk!

**Katy Crawford:** He better not be other wise you're grounded mister!

**Kris Crawford**: I'm not mom he's just lying cuz I almost said it was Kim.

**Katy Crawford has logged off**

**Milton Krupnick, Julie Crystal, Kelsey Rogers, Kendall Crawford, Eddie Jones, Rudy Gellespie, Tammy Gellespie, Phil F, Jerry Martinez: ***FACEPLAM* *FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

*FACEPLAM*

**Kris Crawford:** Shit I really messed up didn't I?

**Jerry Martinez:** ya think yo.

_**Kris Crawford has logged off**_

_**Jerry Martinez has logged off**_

_**Kelsey Rogers has logged off**_

_**Tammy Gellespie has logged off **_

_**Rudy Gellespie has logged off**_

**Jack Brewer: **Wait why will Kim stop being friend's with me if I go with Lindsey to see some movie?

**Eddie Jones:** You really are in denial aren't you?

**176 people like this comment**

**Jack Brewer**: I'm so confused

**Kim Crawford** has logged on

Kim Crawford: Jack why are you confused.

Jack Brewer: Well Lindsey asked me to go see a movie with her and then everyone was like * faceplam* and that I'd lose you as a friend if I went on a date with her.

Kim Crawford: Oh okayy well I've got to go

Jack Brewer: Why you status says you have nothing to do

Kim Crawford: oh yeah that...something came up!

**Jack Brewer**: Something more important than talking to your best friend.

**Kim Crawford:** Yeah actually there is.

**Jack Brewer:** what is it.

**Kim Crawford:** Long story or short?

**Jack Brewer:** Short

**Kim Crawford:** Mind your own business! 

**Donna Tobin: **So Jack Lindsey wants an answer about the movie on Saturday you going with her or not? xxx

**Jack Brewer:** I'm not sure

Donna Tobin: Come on she's cute why don't you want to go on a date with her?

_**Kelsey Rogers changed her status to '' In a relationship'', with Eddie Jones. **_

**80 people like this comment.**

**Julie Crystal:**

Bully: Turn around and sit your ass down.

Victim: No you do it. Bully: i already am.

Victim: No your ass (point to their face) is right there.

**Milton Krupnick: **And that's one of the reasons I like you ! 3

**Kim Crawford:** That's so sweet lol xxx

**Donna Tobin: **Honestly Kim your so sad and pethic.

**Kim Crawford: **If bullshit you could fly, you'd be in fucking orbit.

**18 people like this comment. **

**Donna Tobin: **Oh Kimmy you know something some people bring happiness wherever they go. You on the other hand bring happiness whenever you GO!

**Kim Crawford:**If I wanted your opinion on me I'd of asked for it.

**Jack Brewer: **Come on stop arguing and try and get along please.

**Kim Crawford:** WELL it's no surprise you'd be on her side is it!

**Jack Brewer: **I'm not on anyone's side!

**Kim Crawford:** some friend you turned out to be.

**Kris Crawford to Kendall Crawford: **Dude you were so drunk last night

**Kendall Crawford: **I wasn't THAT drunk!

**Kris Crawford: **Dude you started throwing mushrooms at a midget yelling ''Grow mario Grow mario!''

Kendall Crawford: My girlfriend didn't see that did she.

Kris Crawford: The midget was her distant cousin...

**Julie Crystal and 5 others like this comment**

**Jerry Martinez**: Why are blonde jokes so short?

**Kim Crawford:** Why?

**Jerry Martinez**: So brunettes can remember them.

**Eddie Jones:** I was talking to my blonde friend the other day and she asked me what ''idk & ttyl'' ment. Me- '' I don't know, talk to you later''. Friend- '' grrr why doesn't anyone know!

**Lindsey O'Donnel:** hahaha so what a blonde would do .

**Kim Crawford**: Well you should know.

**Lindsey O'Donnel: **See Eddie you are compelty right, I mean they can't even tell a compliment from an in slut. And how would I know Kim I'm brunette

**Kim Crawford:** Again you are right but only because you yourself used to be a blonde before you dyed your hair! Guess blondes finally do learn after a while.

**Lindsey O'Donnel:** How do you know I dyed my hair..

**Kim Crawford**: Oh funny story ahha no really I'm best friends with one of your cousins, who happens to tell me EVERYTHING!

**Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford:** Kimmy why have you been avoiding me for the past week!

**Kim Crawford**: Jack it's Saturday should you be on your date with Lindsey?

**Jack Brewer:** Well urmmm yeah I should be but I need to know why have you been avoiding me.

**Kim Crawford**: *faceplam* you know Jack I really thought you were smart, turns out you not! And another thing when everyone said you'd lose me as a friend if you went on a date with Lindsey they were all 195% correct Jack, so it was nice being friends with you.

**Jack Brewer: **Kim isn't that being a little over the top.

**Kim Crawford: **NO JACK IT ISN'T YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I DON'T LIKE LINDSEY, DONNA OR LORI? WELL HERE'S WHY THEY BULLIED BY BEST FRIENDS AND ME IN 4TH, 5TH AND 6TH GRADE! SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT OH BE NICE TO THEM I'VE BEEN TRYING TO BE NICE TO THEM AND PUT THE PAST BEHIND ME AND EVERY SINGLE TIME I TRY AND DO THAT THEY ALWAYS DO SOMETHING ELSE TO ANNYON ME. SO YOU GO DATE LINDSEY FOR ALL I FRICKING CARE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER HAD A CRUSH ON YOU YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!

**Kim Crawford has logged off**

**Jack Brewer:** Whoa she has a crush on me...

**Kendall Crawford: **So Does anyone know why my sister has been so angry and pissed off lately? Come on who annoyed her.

**Eddie Jones:** dude your a 6th degree black belt in karate so I ain't going to lie to you. It wasn't be I swear!

**Kendall Crawford: **Yeah no worries mate I know it wouldn't be you.

**Julie Crystal: **I think she and Jack had a falling at.

**Jack Brewer: **How do you know that?!

**Julie Crystal: **She's one of my best friends duh!

**Jack Brewer: **Okay

**Kris Crawford:** Speaking of Kimmy has anyone seen her today or last night?

**Julie Crystal: **Us girls had a sleepover but when we called Kim, all we heard was music.

**Jack Brewer:** Really that's very interesting...

**Kim Crawford:** Hey xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

people xoxooxooxoxoxoxo

**Eddie Jones**: No need to rape your 'x' key.

**Jerry Martinez: **Yeah Kimmy! :p

**Kim Crawford: **DON'T call me KIMMY!

**Jerry Matinez: **But you let Jack call you Kimmy.

**Jack Brewer:** She loves me that's why.

**Kim Crawford: **I HATE U

**Rudy Gellespie:**The more you hate the more you LOVE!

**Kim Crawford:** SHUT UP! Why is everyone teasing me about me liking Jack! I've had enough.

**Kim Crawford has logged off. **

Jack Brewer: Why did you do that Rudy?!

Rudy Gellespie: ahah oopps.

**Randy Plotski: **Hey guys :)

**Donna Tobin: **Hey Randy sweetiexxx

**Milton Krupnick:** *****cough Kiss up cough*****

**Donna Tobin:** Shut up!

**Milton Krupnick:** I never knew why people thought blondes were dumb, until I met you!

**Mika McKenzition to Jerry Martinez: How much do you love me. **

**Jerry Martinez: Well count the stars in the sky, all of them, that's how much. **

**Mika McKenzition: But it's morning! Xx**

**Jerry Martinez: then count the cloudes eirther way there's so many for them it will take forever to count them and that's how much my love for you is so much it's hard to explain and I can't say it enough! 3 **

**Mika McKenzition:Aww babex xxx**

**Phil Manuna: Hello my little friends how is it going ! :)**

**Rudy Gellespie: Hey Phil by the way how's tootsie**

**Phil Manuna: She's good she's on a date right now.**

**Rudy Gellespie: MY BABY's on a date and you didn't tell me?**

**Phil Manuna: I was going to call you but I can't let Tottsie now I'm here I'm spying on her date. **

**Rudy Gellespie:Send my the location be there in 5. **

**Phil Manuna: My work place. **

**Randy Plotski to Bitch : Hey sorry my friend some how hacked facebook and changed everyone on my friend's list names and you don't have a profile picture who are you?**

**Bitch:Oh what is my name then in the list?**

**Randy Plotski: Oh rermmm Bitch. **

**Bitch: oh wow...it's Heather Clark your ex. **

**Randy Plotski: guess he didn't change your name after all . **

** '**

**Jack Brewer : I made out the most smoking hot girl ever! ! Score! **

**Joey Brewer: Bro making out with your pillow when your half asleep doesn't count. **

**Kris Crawford: Yeah Jack. **

**Jack Brewer: I didn't make out with my Pillow! Secondly unlike you Joey and Kris I actually have a life and a girlfriend. **

**Kendall Crawford: I speak for everyone when I say this: GIRLFRIEND?! WHHHAAATT?**

**Lindsey O'Donnel: Jackie who is this girl and why the fuck are you going out with her. **

**Julie Crystal: That's weird Kim's acting weird at the sleepover anyone know why?**

**Jack Brewer: Lindsey she's a really nice girl so get over it me and you it was never going to happen your cute and stuff but not my type. **

**Julie Crystal: Whoa just read all the previous messages, Jack you have a girlfriend who is she?!**

**Kim Crawford has logged on mobile device. **

**Kim Crawford: Jack you are DEAD!**

**Jack Brewer : I wasn't going to...**

**Kim Crawford: You better not say any thing else!**

**Jack Brewer: Okay fine I won't.**

**Kim Crawford: Good cuz if you do you'll be six feet under ground. **

**Kim Crawford has logged off**

Kris Crawford: What did she mean?

Jack Brewer to Kendall and Kris Crawford: Want to know who my girlfriend is?

Kendall Crawford: Yes!

Jack Brewer: It's Kim! Kimberly Crawford! Ahahah !

Kris Crawford: Is it April Fools already?

Kendall Crawford: Yes you two are finally together! :)

Jack Brewer: Yeah I got to go got a date ;)

Kris Crawford: so quick question you now how you said you made out with your girlfriend …..does that mean what it means?

Jack Brewer: yup!

Kendall Crawford: YOUR DEAD!

Joey Brewer: Do my a favour don't go easy on him!

Kendall Crawford: Wouldn't dream of it!

'

The end please review this was long sorry. I got bored and had nothing else to do .


	8. Kim's a celebrity?

''Fabulous darling, oh yes, that pose priceless', the photographer says, as I pose for yet another photo for Teen Weekely Magazine.

''Okay the photos are done well done Kim darling now we have to know when are you free to go to the studio to record some new songs for your next album'', my agent, who frankly is slightly gay, Dustin says.

''Sorry Dustin but I got karate practice'', he shook his head, ''Kim your a celebrity you are on magazines, you've been in movies, t.v. shows all before you moved to Seaford, now you seem so focused on karate''. I glared at him sure he was a good agent not controlling or anything, but he always wanted me to focus on my acting career than karate practice.

''Dustin karate means a lot to me it helps me be me, every one in my school has never seen the movies or t.v. shows I've been in mostly because they were all on the East and North coast of American. I like being a normal girl having friends and NOT having the paparazzi following me every where I go like they do with Jennifer Lopez and Selena Gomez''. He signed as he took a seat on the couch outside the dressing room while I got changed into sweats and a top.

''Come on Dustin you're dropping me off at the dojo'', he nodded when we reached outside the dojo I saw all the guys looking at the car, great Dustin just had to bring this car, and if your wondering what are I'm currently in well it's mine but I can't drive so Dustin uses it to drive me around, the car's a Porcsche 911 GT3 latest edition. Jerry along with the other boys including Rudy,Randy, and Ty all had their eyes fixed on my car.

''Looks like you got some fans'', says Dustin who I in turn glare at.

''Whatever'', I grab my gym bag and open the door slightly, when I feel Dustin tap my shoulder, ''What'', I ask him.

''Here'', he says holding out a magazine.''What magazine is this?''

''The one with the exclusive interview in about you from last week, it's not the stores yet in Nashville but I thought you might like a look at it'', I nod my thanks while grabbing the magazine, slamming the car door shut and walking over to my friends.

''Hey guys why are you all outside don't we have practice?''.

''We do but Lonnie lost two of his lizards in the dojo this morning, we looked everywhere and I can't find them'', Rudy explained.

''But why can't we practice it's not like you'd like Lonnie in the dojo with poisonous lizards right?'', I say giving a slight chuckle. The guys all nodded at me.

''Rudy you ...I'm not even going to bother asking you for an explanation''.

''Hey Kim where going to get some burgers wanna come with us?'', Jack asked smiling at me, he's kind of cute. Shut up! I tell myself I think the photographer used too many lights because now I think Jack's cute.

''Yeah sure'', together we all go to circus burger and sit down at a table.

''So Kim how was it at your aunt's?'', Milton asked. Aunt's? What was he talking about all my Aunt's live in Texas.

''What Aunt Milton, you guys know all of them live in Texas'',they all give me questioning looks,''What?''

''Kim you told us you were visiting your aunt today and that's why you weren't in school''', Jerry says, crap I remember that was my excuse.

''Aunt? Are you sure I said Aunt and not Ant?''.

''What's the difference?'', asks Jerry, this guy needs to stay awake in English more often.

''A-N-T he's my friend most of his friends call him A-N-T it's short for Anthony ahah ya know ''.

''Wait you ditched school to meet up with a friend?'', Jack questioned.

''No I ditched school to help him he has a karate competition and I was just giving him some pointers and advice on karate my parents knew about it. Be sides today was the first day back at school nothing much happened I should expect'', the guys nodded in understanding.

''So what does everyone want my threat'', the boys told me what they wanted as I got my to go order my bag almost fell down. Quickly I set it up straight again checking the magazine was securely in there, phew don't want the guys to see that.

''Hey there pretty girl what are you ordering today'', says a fairly cute guy at the counter.

''Urmm my friends would like three double cheese burgers with fries, coke cola and I'd like the same'', he nods taking down my order.

''that'll be 15 dollars'', as I hand over the money he looks at me again.

''and that's three dollars change'', again he keeps looking at me, creeping me out much.

''This is going to sound like a weird question but are you Krystal , the actress, singer and dance who was in that t.v. series Western Skies? and the movie ''X-Men the new generation, reborn''? Wow that wasn't something I'd normally expect most people don't reconsize me as a celebrity,instead of replying I simply nod. 'Krystal' was my stage name if you will.

''Could I have your autograph?''

''Sure you got a pen?'', he handed me a pen and paper.

Jack's p.o.v.

While Jerry and Milton were arguing about the exsistance of unicorns, I looked over at Kim she was talking to the guy at the counter, then I saw her writing something on a piece of paper and handing back to him. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous was that her number she gave him?.

''Hey guys I'm back'', she says.

''Hey Kim what was on the piece of paper you gave to the boy?'', she seemed stuck for words then replied:

''He wanted to know...if I knew Grace...and what her twitter name was I just gave it too him, oh look here comes our waiter'', she said.

After eating Kim said she had to go home, she was in such a rush you dropped a magazine out of her bag, what is it with girls and magazines?

''Yo Jack what is that?'',Jerry asked looking the back cover of the magazine.

''Not sure Kim dropped it out of her bag'', turning the magazine around to the front cover my eyes stayed glued to the page. Milton and Jerry gathered round we all looked the front page, it was a picture of Kim and some guy, the caption below read:Krystal and Anthony Jones (above), at Daniel Rodriguez Jr 16th birthday party, the best friends were seen there along with Anthony's sister Santiaga who seemed to be getting quite close to Daniel Jr.

''Is this a April fools prank?'', Jerry asked earning him a light punch from Milton.

''No it isn't why would Kim make an entire magazine with herself on the front cover?''

''To look popular?'', suggested Jerry.

''No Kim doesn't care about popularity, this must be a real magazine and she must be Krystal''.

''Jack's right Jerry let's go and read this magazine because I Kim's definitely been hiding this fro us''. We all sat down carefully reading and re-reading the captains and paragraphs about this Daniels party, when we reached the final page there was a picture of Kim and of me? But it was very blurry but I knew it was me because of the outfit, it was rainy day when me and her had gone to the dojo whoever took the photo had taken it while Kim was holding her umbrella in the rain and when I was in motion walking out the dojo. Hence forth the reason as to why the bit of me was blurry and un recognizable.

''Jack read the caption below the picture'', urged Milton. The caption said: Krystal (above) was seen here on Easter Monday with one of her guy friends. But is this guy just a friend as moments after the photo was taken they were seen holding hands. Could it be that Krystal dazzled a cutie?

''Hahha even the people who don't even know you Jack, know the chemistry between you and Kim'', Jerry said earning him a punch crutisy of me.

''Guys I've got to go Julie and me are going on a date'', Milton said.

''I can't believe it Jer why didn't she tell us she was famous?''

''Bro girls are like wack sometimes just ask her maybe she's got a good reason''

''Okay but I don't know where she is or lives I've never even been to her house'', I signed.

''No worries we'll ask her tomorrow at school right now I've got to go to dance rehearsals''

''Since when were you that much into dance?''

''Oh well this friend of mine a girl said she goes to this dance studio thing, and I went there and I loved it. So I'm going there today you can come and watch if you want Jack, besides someone told me a really hot girl and her dance crew would be there, let's go man'', Jerry persisted.

''Fine guess it couldn't hurt'' . Together we walked to the dance studio when they entered Jack saw a group of boys talking in a corner, then he saw her, Kim was wearing some jeans along with a jacket along with a tank top and yellow converse. She walked over to the boys they all high fived her or did some friend handshake. I looked at her she seemed in her element the way she was, she was pretty. Snap out of it you don't like her so shut up!

Kim's p.o.v.

As a finished chatting with the boys Tony, Daniel and Kendall (part of my band), I noticed Jack standing in the doorway looking shocked.

''Look Jack what are you doing here ?''

''More like what you are doing Kim?''

''What do you mean?''

''I know about you being Krystal with a 'K' so don't try and lie to me what is going on?''

''Look Jack I wanted to tell you but I'm kind of busy right now look I'll you and the guys tomorrow at school okay?''

''Fine'', I quickly on impulse gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to my band so we could start practice soon.

The next day at school the guys met me outside my locker at lunch when hardly anyone was in the hall ways.

''Okay guys here's what I didn't tell you: When I was 10 I started acting at first it was just little scenes and adverts. When I was 12 I got an offer to be in a t.v. series and so did my friend Tony the show ran for three whole years and had 8 seasons of it mine and Tony's carichers liked each other and dated. Then we did adverts, music, formed a band became famous pretty much so yeah I didn't tell anyone in case they hated the shows or movies I've been in. Or just because if they were fan crazy, sorry I didn't tell you guys but I wanted a normal life with friends who liked me because of myself not because of how famous I am''.

''Well that's cool and everything but you said you can sing so can you dance?'', Jerry asked.

''Yes I can''

''Dance off me vs you Kim or Krystal''

''Jerry Krystal is just a stage name''

''Whatever dance off'' . We all looked at Jerry like he was slightly crazy, I got up anyway.

''Fine what track?''

''This one'', Jerry put a song on his Ipod as it played Jerry went first then Kim. In the end all the boys were staring at me.

''What it wasn't that bad was it?''

''Bad? That was the most amazing thing ever !'' , Jerry yelled high fiving me,''chica you got to teach me some moves''

''Okay?''

''That was super Kim even though I don't really get dancing anyway me and Jerry got detention for pulling another prank on the principle'' ,Milton said getting up and walking off along side Jerry.

''So Jack...what did you think'', he was quite.

''I think that I should of done this a long time ago'' , he got up and kissed me.

End.

_**Thanks to bellafan22 for giving me this idea, for a one shot. **_

_**Please review. **_


	9. Best friend's brother

Currently the girls: Julie, Donna, Stacie, Me (Kim), and Skye were all sitting in the Brewer's living room. No, not because Jack invited us all around his house but because Jack's sister who went to live with his mom after his parents got divorced, had moved in to live with their dad. His sister was Skye Brewer, who happened to be one of my very few best friends who was a girl. Skye got up and turned on the d.v.d we were about to watch: Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, Julie and Stacie loved watching it because of the romance and cuteness of the couple parings but I liked it for that reason as well as for the action/adventure in it.

''Guys what snacks do you want?'', Skye asked going into the kitchen.

''Sweet caramel popcorn'', Julie and Stacie said in unison.

''Salty popcorn please'', I replied, in turn Skye rolled her eyes.

''Seriously Kim what is it with you and my older brother, Jack, you both like food I hate!'', she said.

''Hey girls'', Mr Brewer said as he walked into the room holding a folder with papers in one hand while a balancing a laptop in the other.

''Hey Mr Brewer'',we all replied, he smiled and fumbled around looking for something then left after finding another folder.

''That was odd'', Julie said.

''He's a dad he's ment to be weird'', Skye says returning with food and drinks. About a twenty minutes into the movie I went to get changed into my pj's as I was the last one to arrive the others had changed into theirs but I still needed to, after making my way upstairs I past Jack's room, the door was opened a little and as I looked in I saw him with his hands in his head bent over in frustration, I'm guessing.

''Hey Jack you okay?'', he looked up at me.

''Yeah sort of''

''What's wrong'', I asked taking a seat on his bed next to him.

''This is going to sound so stupid but I'm trying to revise for a test and it's all French to me!'', he groaned looking back at his homework.

''Well need some help I do know how to speak French'', I say only half joking.

''Aren't you ment to be having fun with the girls and my sister, not helping me with my homework?''

''True but I've watched the movie we are watching zillion times so I can help if you want''

''Okay if you want help away please''

''That's ment to be squared, no that's divide, seriously a two year old could do this...'', and so it went on for about half an hour until Jack finally understood his maths homework and managed to finish it.

''There all done! Thanks for helping Kim''

''No problem'', he similes at I smile back, why do I get this annoying feeling that I might like Jack? **Because it's true**! Shut up ! I tell myself, great now I'm arguing with my that little voice inside my head, again! Yes that's right, 'again', it isn't the first time the voice has said something to me about Jack, and unfortunately I doubt it's going to be the last**. You got that right, so let's talk about Jack ! **Hell to the no!

''Kim what do you mean by hell to the no?'', I looked at him.

''Wait did I say that aloud?'', he nodded.

''Sorry'', I say giving a smile.

''Kim if you have nothing to do maybe youwanttogoonasortoflikedatewithme?'', Jack says to me rushing the last part.

''I didn't get the last part'', he blushed.

''I said do you maybe want to-go on a-kind of -date with me?'', I gave him a confused look.

''Well...I'm not sure...'', he looked down.

''It doesn't matter it was only a suggestion'', he muttered.

''You do know I never said yes or no?'', smirking I pondered the question in my head. As I was about to give him my answer, someone yelled: ''Hey Kim what's taking you so long you've been up there for half an hour, the movie's nearly over what's taking so long?'', Skye yelled.

''You should probably go before she comes up here and drags you away'', Jack comments returning to his books.

''Just rember one thing Jack I still didn't answer your question''

''You don't have to I know it's going to be a yes any way''

''Wow someone's cocky'', I tell him walking towards the door.

''And hot'', I walked out and hurried down the stairs so he couldn't see my face blushing bright red. Regaining my composure I entered the living room again.

''What were you doing up there?'' asked Skye.

''Yeah what? Making out with her brother?'', Stacie joked casing everyone to erupt in laughter. I joined in laughing half heartedly. When the laughter subsided I spoke up.

''No I just was sorting out my clothes they got crumpled in my bag, a LOT'', I said, to be honest originally I was going to say helping Skye's brother with homework, however that would just make the girls say I had a crush on him, which I don't. If anyone has a crush on anyone it's him crushing on me I mean he did just ask me on a date. Shaking away any mushy love thoughts I continued watching the movie. Just as the credits of the movie rolled down the screen Donna made us all sit in a circle.

''Let's play truth or dare'', Donna says.

''Okay'', we all replied in unison.

Donna spinned the bottle and it landed on Julie.

''Truth or dare?''

''Truth'', Julie says.

''Who's hotter Milton or Jerry?''

''Milton''

''Okay'', she spun the bottle and this time it landed on me.

''Truth or Dare Kim?''

''Dare'', I say confidently.

''I dare you to kiss Jack'', the girls gasped while Skye started snickering.

''HELL to the freaking NO!'', I yelled.

''Aww is little Kimmy scared'', Skye says in a baby voice.

''Hell no ! But do you really want me to kiss your brother?'', I yelled at her.

''Oh come on I'm not that bad at kissing'', a voice says everyone turns to look at Jack standing in the doorway. He moves over to sit on the couch with a packet of chips in his hand.

''go one then Kim'', Stacie says

''Go on and what?'', I say still reeling from Jack walking in and hearing my dare.

''Kiss Jack'', simply Skye said.

''You're kidding me right?'', looking each girl in turn they all smiled evilly back at me. Great just great! Skye was making me kiss her brother who only moments ago asked me on a date!

''Actually on second thoughts you don't have to kiss him'', Donna said. The other girls nodded at me, okay I knew that was bad.

''Okay thanks guys!'', gratefully I say.

''Hey Kim why don't you get us the popcorn from the table'', Skye says.

''Okay?'', I say unsure. Getting up I walk over to the table and start to empty the chips into a bowl from the bag. Next thing I know I felt someone's hands pushing me then I was shoved roughly onto something soft. Taking in what had happened I found my eyes lock with Jack's? Then I understood Skye and Donna pushed me into or rather onto Jack's lap. The girls all were all doubled over in laughter. I felt my cheeks burning bright red.

''Sorry'', I mumble trying to get off of his lap but due to his arms wrapped around my waist I found it hard to move off. I looked at the girls still laughing.

''SKYE, DONNA, STACIE IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP I SWEAR YOU'RE SO DEAD!'', I YELLED. They all looked at each other before running upstairs they knew how I was when I got angry.

''Urmm Jack can you let go of me?'', now it was his turn to blush red.

''Okay'', his gripped started to loosen then he stopped,'' seeing as you have a dare to complete why don't we complete it?'', now it was my second time to turn beet red. Suddenly his lips touched mine in my head I was utterly confused although my lips responded to his. He broke away from me our forehead touched.

''What was that about?'', I breathed.

''Helping someone complete their dare''. At this I closed the gap between us again, my hands entangled themselves in his hair, while his rubbed comforting circles on my lower back. This time I pulled away.

''What was that about?'', he asked smiling.

''Oh just showing you how you should complete a dare'', he smiled at me.

''Kim aren't you coming up ?'', Skye yelled.

''Just coming!'', I yelled, ''Oh and Jack my answers hell yes'', I wink at him then run up to join the girls.

**Okay thanks for reading you all so please review and give me some ideas for another one shot. I'm kind of stumped for ideas now. Also can I at least get five reviews before the next one shot just because I'm not sure how many people for sure really read this so yeah. **

**Laters :) *_***


	10. Chat room 2

Chat room oneshot enjoy! :)

**Milton McKrupnick to Millie McKrupnick**: Sis when me and mom said dance your way though life, we did NOT mean stripping!

**Millie McKrupnick**: You weren't ment to find out!

**Milton McKrupnick:** Still SHAME ON YOU. Some older sister good example you are to me! And what's even worse is that you went to strip at the same place Uncle Wayne goes to!

**Millie McKrupnick**: oooppsss...

_**18 people like this comment. **_

**Jerry Martinez to Kim Crawford**: What number do you press on your phone to go to voice mail?

**Kim Crawfod: **dial 1011

**Jerry Martinez: **Grassy ass

**Kim Crawford**: What?

**Jerry Martinez: **Grassy ass

**Kim Crawford:** What the hell?

**Jerry Martinez:** Come on chica you must know this, you do take Spanish in school, it means thank you. Duh!

**Kim Crawfrod**: I think you mean : gracias with a thingy on the 'c'.

**Jerry Martinez:** Come on Kim revise your spelling of Spanish words! That is not how you spell it it's Gassy ass.

Kim Crawford: and you're ment to be half Spanish? Good luck with our test next week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cathy Gradson to Kendall Crawford: **I had a really good time last night. Who knew our first time would of been so great! :)xx

**Kendall Crawfor**d: This is Kendall's mom on his account.

**Cathy Gradson**: oh this is urmm...embarrassing.

**Kendall Crawford:** You me and Kendall need to talk tomorrow. How does 6:15 pm sound?

**Cathy Gradson changed her status to:** NEVER TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND ON FB AGAIN! :( :(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**Kris Crawford to Donna Tobin**: I would swim across oceans for you. I will walk across deserts to just be with you.

**Donna Tobin:** Aww sweetxxx. Want to come over now, baby?

**Kris Crawford: **You're kidding me right?! It's raining and I just got my hair done!

**Donna Tobin: **You da man *~*

**Kris Crawfod: **I know right...wait was that sarcastic?''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**Kendall Crawford**: I should really delete some files on my phone!

**Jack Brewer**: Why you got porn files on your phone?

**Kendall Crawford:**Kim why are you dating this guy?

**Kim Crawford:** Don't hate on me just cuz he's right ;)

**Katy Crawford**: Is this true?...

**Kendall Crawford has logged off. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Joey Brewer to Mikey Brewer (Dad): Dad can I have some money to get some coke?**

**Mikey Brewer**: Sure son, is $55 going to be enough?

**Joey Brewer: **It's only $1.76

**Mikey Brewer**: Damn! The price has sure gone down, when I was growing up coke was very expensive, to get a hold of typically if you were only 16.

**Joey Brewer: **Dad, coca cola? $55? Expensive?

**Mikey Brewer:** Oh you ment that kind of coke...I knew that..haha kids these days...sure son!

**Joey Brewer changed his status to: When your parents tell you to never take drugs because it makes you: see things, hear things, do crazy things, always ask yourself this question:How do they know for sure? Answer: They must have done it at least once before! ;)**

**Kim Crawford: And the award for the random status of the day goes to Joey Brewer! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXxXXXXXX

Skyler Ranger to Johnny Kite: Hey babe, I've had such a rubbish day! I need to see your 8===D

Johnny Kite: Hey sorry this is Johnny's mom, I'm just learning about this facebook stuff I'll show John the messagexx Also I think it's so sweet you want to see his smile!

Skyler Ranger: Yeah!

Johnny Kite: I showed him he said he can't wait to see your..tonight! I think that means eyes right? You two are so cute together!

Skyler Yeah we are thanks xx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Donna Tobin to Kris Crawford: I love you so much Kai xx 3

Kris Crawford: So you are cheating on me! Go to hell!

Donna Tobin: Kris! I ment Kris my stupid Ipod autocorrects everything! Ughh sorry baby xx

Kris Crawford: Okk I understand love you xx :)

Donna Tobin: Hey Lindsey I sent Kris an I love you Kai 3, luckily I told him it was just auto correct mistake, ahha he's so clueless lol still they are both hot anyway! :)

Kris Crawford :As I was perivously saying,Donna, see you later slut oh and don't let they door hit are fat ass on the way out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Joey Brewer to Jack Brewer: How do I get girls to notice me more?

Jack Brewer: Dress up in a girl's bathing suit, put body glitter all over your body, then add a wig and they'll come running!

Joey Brewer: WTFH? ! WTF? NO ! NO ! NO! HELL NO!

Jack Brewer: Then grow a pair and talk to them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kris Crawford: Donna Tobin I hate you so much how dare you cheat on me! With KAI FREAKING BREWER! OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN the WORLD? I HATE YOU SO MUCH!...OH WAIT! Sorry Kim I didn't mean to send that to you!

Kim Crawford:Donna cheated on you?

Kris Crawford: Yeah it doesn't matter though...:(

Kim Crawford:Oh okay on a completely unrelated topic, have you seen my shot guns ?

Jack Brewer: Why do I get the feeling Donna should, flee the country, change identity, and never ever talk to any of the Crawford's again?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Mia Lincoln to Kendall Crawford: Hey honey wuu2?

Kendall Crawford: Just going to bed really tried xx going to sleep soon, so wuu2?

Mia Lincoln: At Josh's party standing right behind you xx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall Crawford: Mia your such a bitch, you ruined my chances of going out with Jasmine. Bitch!

Mia Lincoln: Eh I've been called worse!

Kendall: Like what?

Mia: YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall Crawford to Jasmine Ridge: You're really pretty :)

Jasmine Ridge: Really? Thanksx

Kendall Crawford: I really which there was something between us. ….

Jasmine Ridge: Me too!

Kendall Crawford: What? Xx

Jasmine Ridge: A continent! Xxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Carson Wills to Julie Crystal: yesterday you looked so hot,dressed up as Princess Leia xx

Julie Crystal:Thank you babe

Carson Wills: Maybe at the next party I could dress up as Luke Skywalker- X)

Julie Crystal: they are silbings xx

Milton Krupnick: Now a good boyfriend's ment to know that...aahahahha lmafo :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford: It smells like up sexy in here...

Kim Crawford: What is up sexy ?

Jack Brewer: Oh nothing much, what are you doing?

Kim Crawford: I hate you so much!

Jack Brewer: The more you hate the more you LOVE!

Kim Crawford: Oh really so that means you love your brother xx :)

Jerry Martinez: I never thought I'd say this but your girlfriend is a whole lot smarter than you! I'd never expect that after all she's a blonde LOL! Xx

Kim Crawford: You've just dug you're own grave sweetie xxx

Jack Brewer: You're right she's smart and a killer!

Kim Crawford: I think he already knows that, well did anyway.

Jerry Martinez: Goodbye x_x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie Jones to Stacie Turner: I'm so happy! xx YAY! Best day ever it's amazing!

Stacie Turner: Why?

Eddie Jones: I ran into your ex who is pervy and never stops bothering you …...

Stacie Turner: ….and you're happy about that why?

Eddie Jones: I ran into him with my motorbike...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Julie Crystal attached a page below:

Wikipedia- I know everything!

Google: I have everything

Facebook: I know everyone

Youtube: I have all types of videos

Twitter: I help you follow people

Internet: Please without me, you are all nothing!

Electricity: Uh-huh! Keep talking, bitches xx keep talking xx

95 people like this comment x

Tammy Gellespie: Rudy I've got some bad news you're great Aunt Vikky passed away x lol xx lol, lol,lol,lol xx :(

Rudy Gellespie: Why is that funny?

Tammy Gellespie: IT'S NOT FUNNY! How is that funny?

Rudy Gellespie: mom, lol means laughing out loud!

Tammy Gellespie: You mean it doesn't mean lots of love?

Rudy Gellespie: yep

Tammy Gellespie: Great now I have to explain to people why I sent lol to everyone damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Grace Brewer to Kim Crawford: Babe thanks for lending me your laptop, to do my homework, what's the password?

Kim Crawford: password?

Grace Brewer: Yes what is the password?

Kim Crawford: password?

Grace Brewer: TELL ME THE PASSWORD ALREADY!

Kim Crawford: password?

Grace Brewer: TELL ME THE PASSWORD!

Kim Crawford: the password = password?

Grace Brewer:...I knew that...

Jack Brewer:Sure you did

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry Martinez to Grace Brewer: I'm glad I got to meet Jack's little sister, a.k.a. YOU!

Grace Brewer: Same here? But I must ask why are you so glad?

Jerry Martinez: Because you remind me of my next girlfriend! Xx

Joey Brewer:Over mine and Jack's dead bodies!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall Crawford to Cathy Gradson: Wanna come over tonight? Xx

Cathy Gradson: I kind of what to, but I think this is moving to fast and I don't want in five years to be known as just one of your ex's x Then you'll be loving some other girl … :(

Kendall Crawford: Oh sure someday in five years from now I'll love another girl! And she call you mommy xx 3

Cathy Gradson: I'll be over in five xx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Brewer: Joey you were so wasted last night

Joey Brewer: No I wasn't

Jack Brewer: You took my toy parakeet bird and my piggy bank, threw them out the window yelling 'Angry Birds'

Joey Brewer: You're 16 and have a piggy bank and stuffed toys ?

Jack Brewer: Is that all you got from that?

Joey Brewer: Yeah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kim to Kendall Crawford: Bro you shouldn't drink so much at the parties you do when mom and dad are away

Kendall Crawford: Why I only get as drunk as I normally do x

Kim: You tackled Mrs Knight saying to your friends I'll hold the beast back! Run save yourseleves!

Kendall Crawford: ...Shit...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall Crawford to Joey Brewer: Your brother says you were so drunk last week, but last night was the worst!

Joey Brewer: Please I so was sober I even drove home!

Kendall Crawford:I drove you home, you sat in the front seat driving a plastic plate !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Crawford: Never give Milton Redbull again!

Milton McKrupnick:so I got a little hyper...

Kim Crawford: You jumped into the fountatin and started throwing the pennies out screaming I will find Atlanta! I will find it !

Milton McKrupnick: So I was somewhat filled with hyperness due to the substances red bull contains...

Kim Crawford: Somewhat? Oh yeah just a tiny little somewhat! Thank goodness there wasn't a fish bowl any where other wise you'd be searching for Patrick Star! And if there was pineapple you'd most likey we waiting for Spongebob!

Milton McKrupnick: Please Kim don't be crazy, anyway I'm just had another red bull and I think some beer, don't worry only two or three cans nothing that bad. I'm just going to Xaiver's private school for gifted children, in New York, I'm hoping to join the X-Men and work along side Storm and Wolverine.

Kim Crawford: Sure let me guess your the new addition the nerdator !

Jack Brewer: That's kind of sad..

Kim Crawford: Do you want to be SINGLE?

Jack Brewer: No.

Kim Crawford: Good then always say I'm right, why? Cause I freaking am!

Jack Brewer: Not to mention hot..

Kendall Crawford: Dude don't forget she's still my sister, even though we are best friends.

Jack Brewer: How can I forget? Whenever I come round you are always looking at us!

Kim Crawford: Yeah!

Kendall Crawford: Just keeping an eye on you two.

Kim Crawford: If anyone should be keeping an eye on anyone it should be mom on you!

Kendall Crawford: No comment.

Well folks I can't think of what else to do or say so that's a rap people! I hope this was interesting to say the least, please give me ideas for oneshots and review please !

Bye x


	11. Jace

The New Girl:

Running though the hallway was Jerry Martinez and Mika Brewer, (Jack Brewer's girl cousin), there reason for running;was that they may or may not have angered two very good black belts in karate, those two people happened to be Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer. After turning the third corner since they had started racing, glancing quickly behind her, Mika noticed the their two friends hadn't caught up with them yet. She grabbed Jerry and they both locked themselves into an old stock cupboard containing extra books and school equipment. Jerry signalized to Mika to stay silent by putting a finger to his lips she nodded. Both of them held their breath as they heard an annoyed Kim say rather loudly to Jack:'Where the hell did those two go?', next there was silence.

'They must of ran pretty fast', they heard Jack say.

'No way Sherlock', came the sarcastic reply from his best friend. 'Well I'm heading over to English now see you around Jack', imminently after the blonde had spoken footsteps were heard walking off in the direction of English. The hiding duo could hear Jack curse under his breath but before they could sign in relief. Until it became clear that Jack was leaning against the door keeping them hidden. 'What are we going to do?', Jerry whispered shakily. Mika shushed him in fear that Jack would hear them. After what seemed to be an hour Jack moved as the bell rang for first period. Before Mika could open the door the heard someone on the other side rattling the door knob, then the sound of keys jingled that's the moment she knew what was happening, she had seen it happen many times since she joined Seaford High. The care-taker, Old Man Jenkins, would always lock up this particular cupboard before or straight after the first bell. ''Should we shout and yell for him to let us out?'', Jerry said in his normal voice. Mika shook her head imperiously.

''Don't you remember what happened when Eddie just went in here to grab a new English book? With out the teacher's permission? He got a after school detention!', Jerry shrugged.

''So After school isn't that bad, eh big deal!', he faked yawned. She whacked him in the chest, hard, very hard, for a girl any way.

''Yeah for you it isn't that big of a deal but I have to help out at the dojo for Rudy today, it's actually a job you know! I don't want a detention any way!'', she said sitting on the rather clean floor of the cupboard.

''What are we going to do then?'', Jerry asked confused.

''Wait until someone comes for a new book and run for it!', Jerry nodded.

''What can we do to past the time?'', Mika mused looking around at the shelves that started from her waist going up at least three feet over her head.

''Make out?'',Jerry suggested, in return he earned himself a slap across his face.

''Jerry! How could you even think that!'', she scowled at him.

''Okay no make out then'', he replied hands in the air. Mika nodded, standing up trying to prey open the door knob with no avail. Jerry got up and motioned for her to move aside and took out one of her hair clips and started to try to un-pick the lock. He kept on trying until he finally heard a rattling sound,''Mika I think it's working', he says grabbing her attention.

''Urmm Jerry that sounds like when a key is being put into the key hole to open a door, are you sure someone's not on the outside', she says.

''Please Mika don't think like that the master is at work and fyi there is no one out there. Now come here and lean against the door with me and hopefully with enough pressure it shall burst wide open. Okay?', she nodded walking over to the door. As the both lent against the red painted wooden door, suddenly the door was opened from the outside, causing the pair to fall flat on their faces on the hard floor, of the corridor. Getting up and dusting themselves off the turned to face the person who had opened the door- Lindsey and Alice.

''What were you guys doing in there?'', Alice asked. Alice was the new addition to the dojo along with Lindsey, the duo got along well with everyone most of the time. Except they both hated Kim and would always try to piss her off, which made Mika and Jerry to take a disliking to the duo.

''Come on you two, tell us what you guys were doing in there?!', Lindsey says, demandingly. Jerry looked at Mika briefly his face gave her a look which ment, 'You make up something I suck at lying!'. Mika rolled her eyes but never the less looked at the girls.

'Well you see Alice and Lindsey, Jerry told me he thought he saw a dead cat in the cupboard when he went to get a new book yesterday, of course I told him that would be impossible because someone would of noticed before a dead cat, duh! But because I didn't believe him he dragged me here this morning to show me, guess what?', she asked with fake enthusiasm, 'There was only some old cloths bundled together, and then the care-taken ended up locking us up both in there. Even after we banged the door and yelled!'', she finished.

''Is that so?'', asked Alice.

''Yeah, by the way thanks girls for letting us out ! I don't know how much more of this doofus I could of standed!'', Mika stressed. Lindsey looked carefully at Mika before nodding her head, believing her.

''Oh okay well glad we could help! Any way I just need to get a new English book'', Alice says as both her along with Lindsey go into the cupboard to look for new books. Jerry grabbed Mika's arm and for the second time that morning they began running down the hallways past classes, and even past a teacher, who surprisingly took no notice of them. At last they found themselves at the back of the school behind a few trees where no one goes, except for them.

'Brillent work with the lying back there', Jerry told Mika.

'Thanks, you get used to it when your uncle isn't exactly the world's best cook!'

'I know the feeling', Jerry says thinking about his Uncle Marvin.

'So what are we going to do now?', asked Mika.

'Hang here till second period, which according to my watch starts in twenty minutes'.

'Good very good Jerry'

'Mika, I feel bad about this morning'

'Don't worry we all make mistakes just sometimes you could be a little more, quite' .

'I know sorry'.

'Don't worry, I think it was also my fault because we thought of a plan then both made changes to it which made the entire thing go down the toilet. So let's go over what the plan should have been!', Mika told Jerry.

'Okay here's what I thought was ment to happen: You and Kim would walk into school together, as per usual, me and Jack would be waiting by the gates outside. I was ment to mention some of the things Alice and Lindsey had been saying about Kim, and how it made her feel, bad etc. Then I texted you, you at that exact time came up to us with Kim. Next Alice would be dropped off by Lindsey's parents along with Lindsey. You would greet the girls chat with them, while I pulled Jack slightly away to talk about some homework or something un important. Meanwhile you would pretend to receive a phone call step away from the girls, wait till you heard Alice say something mean to Kim and as soon as they started saying bad things to her like, 'You're so ugly why don't you go die'' or something like that you'd nod at me and then Jack would turn around so that he could actually see and hear what they were saying about Kim'.

'Yes, that was the main idea, however Alice and Lindsey walked off just as Jack came into ear-shot to go ask Carson something, then you accidentally pushed Jack causing him to trip, but luckily he didn't fall over but bumped right into Kim, causing them to kiss each other. Not that either of them were complaining or anything', Mika added.

'True that although after the kiss, I started jumping up and done saying, 'Kick prevailed', they asked what was 'Kick' I told them it was their couple name. And it was then I came to realise it was an accidental kiss and Not because we had gotten them together', Jerry finished.

'We should go to the picnic table I think I can see Eddie and Milton already there, and then came along the bitches, let's go'. Together they walked to the table and took a seat.

''Where were you two?', Milton asked.

'Bunking', simply answered Mika. Meanwhile Milton began to give a speech about how you should not skip school or lessons, blah, blah, blah.

As Jerry excused himself to go to the bathroom, when he rounded the corner, he was shocked at what he saw: Kim opening her locker to get her books out while Jack had his arms tightly around her and was whispering things into her ear. She turned around and kissed him, which ended up with her being pushed agnist her locking, kissing Jack. Jerry stood there unsure of what to do finally he came to his senses and with out thinking twice he ran back to Mika. Almost tripping over himself, which caused a sound to be made, making Jack pull away from Kim. They had only seen the person's jacket, the jacket belonged to an all to familiar friend. Looking at each other they ran after the well known friend of theirs, let's just say in the end they ended up getting locked in a cupboard instead of Mika and Jerry. Only difference was none of them complained.

However after a few weeks due to a totally different incident Jerry and Mika did get locked into the janitor's closet, let's just say for once Mika agreed with Jerry and they ended up coming out as more than friends. To not just their entire school's surprise but to theirs as well!

I know this isn't the best oneshot however I just typed it up and thought I should upload it at least.

Please review and give me some ideas, please can we make it to 56 reviews?


	12. Fighting!

Milton faceplamed his face for what seemed to be the millionth time today, after watching Kim and Jack argue, looking up they were still arguing.

''Come on guys can't you try and get along at least come on dudes I'm leaving tomorrow, I don't want my best friends to be mad at each other!''', Eddie says trying to break up the fighting.

''Eddie it's no use they won't stop, they both too Jack and Kim'', Milton added.

''I know man I just wish we knew what they were arguing about, they just came into the dojo shouting at each other. ''

''Well Ed we could try and deduce the possible things they could be arguing about, just like many great detectives like Watson and Sherlock Holmes'' .

''It wouldn't hurt I guess what ideas you got?'', Eddie asked.

''They could be arguing about Spar partners?''

''No they like each other too much to swap partners'', at Eddie's words they both laughed.

''Hey Eddie, Milton...'', Rudy entered the dojo and started to speak then caught sight of Jack and Kim, ''Woha what did I miss?''

''Were not sure what they are arguing about just that they both seem super pissed off and I wouldn't get to close to them if I wanted to live'', Eddie says.

''Okay''.

''I HATE YOU SO MUCH JACK!'', Kim yelled at him.

''WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT WHAT I DO ? YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE Cause YOU HAVE BRODY DON'T YOU'', HE SHOUTED BACK.

''UGHH FOR FUCK'S SAKE JACK WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THOUGH YOUR HEAD I HATE BRODY! YOUR SO FULL OF YOUR SELF LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BUT GUESS WHAT YOU DON'T! OH AND MAYBE IF YOU LISTENED TO ME FOR ONE SECOND YOU'D HAVE THE CORRECT EXPLANATION BUT NO YOU START YELLING AND SHOUTING AT ME JUST BECAUSE...UGHH I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS.'' Kim yelled at Jack before grabbing her gym bag a walking out the dojo.

Jack seemed lost for a while taking in what had just happened, before he as well grabbed his gym bag and walked out the dojo.

''Well that was interesting'', Rudy said, ''So guess it's only three people coming to dojo practice then''. Milton nodded, as he and Eddie started to set out the mats. After practice, Jerry, Milton and Eddie all went to Phil's.

''Yo what it do girl'', Jerry said to Mika as he walked over to the counter to order. Mika just smiled at his weird-ness and listened to his order. As they all sat down a girl with brown hair and eyes walked in, she was wearing a short cropped jacket, with a top inside, skinny faded stonewashed jeans and boots. She walked over to wear they were, before speaking.

''Hi this is going to sound really weird but are you guys friends with Kim Crawford?'', she asked .

''Yeah we are and you are?'', Eddie started off saying.

''I'm Tori one of her friends from Tennessee , sorry for just coming up to you guys like this but Kim's told me a lot about you guys and I've pictures of you all so I figured you are her friends ''.

''Okay that's cool would you like to join us?'', Milton asked.

''No thanks I was actually wondering if you could tell me where the Black Dragon's dojo is, my other old friend Julie goes there and we are supposed to meet up today''

''Oh your friends with my girlfriend?''

''Yes Milton I am ,geez for someone who gets straight A's on nearly every single test you seem a little slow there to pick up on that one'', she said.

''You weren't kidding when you said that your Kim told you A LOT'', Eddie added.

''Yeah well what can I say she's a bit of a story teller, so anyway Black Dragon dojo location please?''

''Yeah I'll show you if you would like'', Jerry said

''Urmmm Okay then'', she said while she and Jerry walked out while Jerry seemingly tried to flirt with her.

''So that was odd'', Eddie said.

''Yeah I wonder what happened to Jack and Kim?''

''Probably are planning on how to kill each other'', Eddie suggested.

''True'', they both laughed.

**What happened to Jack and Kim. **

**Jack's pov **

**When me and Kim stomped out of the dojo, I went home trying to forget about what had started us fighting today. It all started when I saw Brody flirting with Kim, then Donna kept on bugging me , she then kissed me before walking away. Kim saw then when I followed her to ask her what was wrong we just started arguing shouting at each other. So I guess we both got jealous? But why would she be jealous? She doesn't like me back so why would she...Unless she does like me back, but she doesn't know I even like her. **

_**Dude of course she likes you back your the only guy that can call her Kimmy with out being rushed to A&E!**_

_**Great there was that little annoying voice inside my head shouting at me again. **_

_**I'm not annoying I'm trying to help you do the right thing now go and see Kim**_

Yeah so not annoying (!) In the end I went over to Kim's house, located three houses down from mine, knocked on the door it soon opened to reveal, Kendall.

''Hey Kendall is Kim in?'', I ask him.

'' Yeah she's in'', he said folding his arms. ''But before I let you even go near my sister again, could you tell me why the hell was my sister crying when she came back today. Oh and not to mention the fact that she was so angry that she nearly ripped my head off'', he said with that over protective attitude.

''Look I can explain I just need to apologise to her sorry''

''Fine you can go on up but leave the door open!'', he said while walking into the living room filled with some of his friends. I rolled my eyes.

Knocking softly on her door I heard a faint come in.

''hey Kim''

''What do you want Jack?''

''Look I'm sorry but can I explain?''

''Fine go on''

''Donna kissed me randomly I tired to push her off, then I saw you kissing Brody and it well I-i-i ''

''YOU GOT WHAT JACK?!''

''I GOT JEALOUS '', SHE STARED AT ME.

''YES I got jealous want to know why?'', she nodded I walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

''I was jealous because '' , she waited for an answer, I lent down and kissed her. She didn't respond at first but then she kissed back. She moved down on the bed and I moved more over her so I was on top of her but no crushing her. He trailed hot kisses down her neck causing her to moan in response.

''You still mad at me?'', he breathed instead of a reply she tugged at his hair causing him to look at her face to face, but only for a few moments because she pushed their lips together again. Eventually the need for air became hectic and the broke apart, filling their lungs with air.

''Does that answer your question?'', she said breathlessly .

''Yeah''

''We should argue more often''

''If it ends with us making up like this then hell yeah !'', he said causing her to giggle. The next day at school:

Milton and Eddie were at their lockers when a certain pair caught their eyes. Jack and Kim. They were not arguing, which ment one thing they had made up, but the thing that made them most interested was Jack's arm around Kim's waist.

Give me one shot ideas please!


	13. Penpals part 1

Kim logged onto her penpal account she scrolled down her profile page to notice 20 people had viewed her profile, some left messages such as 'hey I'm Vanessa', and then went into detail about themselves. She replied to the people within her age group because that was one of her 'rules' when on her penpal website, the rules altogether were: 1: If someone is being perverted/weird report them 2: Reply/chat/email people with in her age group 3: internet safety etc 4: Being herself. She decided she wanted to find a boy penpal that day as most of her penpals and friends in school were girls, so she clicked on the link that said, 'Search for penpals', then typed in an age range of 14, (the same age as her) to 16. Then what hobbies or things they liked e.g. football, tennis, music, animals etc. After typing the information in she hit the search bottom and a list of people with their profile pictures came up. She scrolled down and saw someone who had a profile picture of them self, their user name was Brody_Carlson, she was quite interested in looking at his profile but as soon as she read the paragraph he wrote about himself, she knew he was another one of those 'player jocks'.

Returning back to the search results she kept on reading and looking though peoples profiles until she got fed up and went to page 14, (her lucky number because she was born on May 14th), she went down until she found a profile of someone who had a picture of Linkin Park, (her favourite band), as their profile picture. Upon reading their profile she found the person to be rather an intriguing, she made the decision to contact them. As she clicked on the user name she was surprised to notice it was quite like hers the person's user name was: J_Linkin, while hers was K_Linkin. She chuckled lowly at the screen then the box came up to type in a message to the J_Linkin person she wrote:

_**To J_Linkin**_

_**From: K_Linkin**_

_**Hey J_Linkin,**_

_**Cool user name, I take it you like Linkin park? Or if that's your last name then, cool! **_

_**I'm not really sure what to do say, but check out my penpal profile and if you want to chat or**_

_**contact me then feel free to do so. You seem like an interesting person and yeah not very good with words so bye.**_

_**Bye-**_

_**K_Linkin. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kim signed out of her account and walked down the stairs to get her breakfast and then she would walk to school. You see she lived in England because of her parents jobs and had recently moved their only about two years back, even though she loved her friends that she had made like family, there was a part of her that missed her old home in Tennessee,more than anything. But she always looked for the positive things in life no matter what life threw her way, so she decided not to think about her home and getting homesick.

Some 10,000 miles away from England, in a big six bedroom house located in Melbourne, Australia,a teenage boy with brown hair and eyes awoke to the sound of his dog, Lizzy, braking. He rushed out of his bed only in his boxers to the garden at the back of his house, to see Lizzy braking madly at a tree. As his eyes adjusted to the mild darkness that was setting in he could make out the shape of a fruit bat, feeding on one of the sweet fruits that was on the tree. He smiled at the little creature and grabbed lizzy's collar taking her inside, Lizzy followed him up the stairs and took a seat on his bed. He went under his bed covers and closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep. However after over twenty minutes of tossing and turning he couldn't sleep, so he went onto his laptop. After playing a few online games he soon grew tired of pressing the keys on his keyboard and just searched up random games, pictures of animals and listened to some music mainly by linkin park his favotire band. Until yet again he got bored with nothing else to do he suddenly remembered his penpal account which he had made some weeks previous. He logged on and noticed not many of his penpal friends had left any messages or anything, he was going to log off when a pinging sound sounded off telling him he had mail in his in box. Clicking on the in box icon a message came up from a _**K_Linkin. **_

Jack's p.o.v.

After I had read the message I looked up her profile she seemed quite interesting and we had a lot in common. She liked linkin park, animals, music, played the guitar and piano, and did karate just like me. I replied to her message saying-

_**To K_Linkin**_

_**From: J_Linkin**_

_**Hey how are you. I read your profile and you seem like an interesting person too :). So what's your**_

_**favourite LP song? Do you have a pet? I do a German shepherd named Lizzy looks really mean,**_

_**however she's really just a big softie So on your profile it says you live in England, I've **_

_**visited there a few times while my dad was on a business trip, it's quite nice there. **_

_**I live in Australia, well you probably already know that from my profile, so why I'm saying it I have **_

_**no clue. The time here is like 9pm and I'm already in bed to go to sleep. I know it seems early, but**_

_**I do surfing with my friends, Carson, Eddie,Jerry and our teacher Rudy. He also teaches us karate. **_

_**Well I'm tiered and so I'll speak to you soon?**_

_**Bye**_

_**J_Linkin. **_

When the message was sent I closed down my laptop while laying back down on my bed, eventually drifting off into a relaxing sleep. Only to be woken up a few seconds later it seemed by my alarm, it was already 6am, wow it was like I only went to bed two seconds again. I rolled out of bed landing with on the floor with a thud, don't worry I always do that,I know it's weird believe me my older brother has already pointed it out to me. I showered,dressed, and made my bed quickly in record time before grabbing my backpack, next I raced down the stairs to the smell of pancakes, my favourite dish.

'Good morning Jack', my step mom Piper greeted. My parents had gotten a divorced three years ago because apparently their relationship had wore down and the 'spark' or 'love' was gone, my dad let my mom have the house we had grown up and lived in, in Austin Texas for over 12 years, and he moved out. My brother Joey and me would spend the weekends with our mom and weekdays at our dad's, that was until my mom got a boyfriend whom neither of us liked. Around the same time my dad got the promotion to move to Australia and he offered to take us along with him we agreed mainly as we hated out mom's boyfriend and it would nice a change of scenery. Then a couple months ago our dad introduced us to Piper, soon afterwards they got engaged and married. Gladly we all got along! Although the best thing about my dad marrying Piper was that she was a professional chef and owned her own chain of Restaurants, meaning she was an amazing cook unlike my dad and Joey.

'Morning Piper, Joey Dad', I say to them, my dad was reading the papers while Joey was eating some pancakes.

'So Joey are you picking up Jack from surfing practice today or am I?', dad asked Joey.

'I'll pick him up', Joey hurriedly replied, which was odd.

'Oh really and you wouldn't want to pick him from the beach where he surf's at because, oh I don't know the Australia Hollister bikini models are doing a photo shoot their', Piper questioned a playful smirk playing on her lips. Me and dad chuckled, while Joey looked guilty.

'Well that and I love my little brother!', he offered, causing everyone to laugh at the expression on his face.

'Come on you two I'll drive you to school', dad says to me and Joey as we finish washing up our plates. We hurry after him and climb into his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Meanwhile back in England Kim walked down the halls of Ashthrope high school looking find one of her best friends Katy, soon enough she spotted a red headed girl with a butterfly messenger bag, 'Katy', she called out running over to the girl, 'hey girl what's up?'. Katy turned around to face her her red hair with black striped streaks swayed with the wind blowing gently. 'Nothing much it's Tuesday though the last day of term!', Katy said to Kim who nodded. 'hey don't we have the first lesson though then we have that boring ten hour long assembly about the year and what we've all done blah blah blah', Kim asked. Katy nodded. 'It's so boring meh'.

'I know right so anyway...'...they continued talking while strolling down the school hallways.

Okay I know the ending was a bit sucky but it was me adding in my OC who is Katy in case you didn't guess yet. I'm not the best writer in the world but I like writing fanfiction stories and by writing these stories and getting reviews it all helps me to improve my writing. So thanks you'll for reading please review and if you have any ideas or oc's you want me to add in please do tell me and I'll try to incorporate them.

Also Jack's a surfer, singer and karate guy (I changed it so it would fit in with the story!)

Kim is a surfer, singer and karate girl (ditto)

And sorry if any of the story is confusing or mis leading! :)

Tori

X-Keep fighting-X


	14. Penpals 2

Jack's pov

Me and Joey stepped out of our dad's car and began walking towards the open doors of our school-Melbourne High. As we entered the school Joey walked over to his friends while I went to find mine, in a corner near the lockers where the prettiest girls in school would usually have their lockers, my friends were all talking to each other.

'Hey guys', I say and in turn they all greet me.

'So Jack you coming surfing with us tonight?', Jerry asked, I nodded in response.

'It's the last day of school at last!', exclaimed Carson and we all cheered. After what seemed to be the most exhausting and busy school year ever today was our last day!

'Jack guess what I just heard!', said a excited yet out of breath Brett who had just ran up to us.

'What?', I ask wondering what he was going to tell me.

' According to Lindsey Avan Jogia broke up with Donna and she's going be looking for a rebound guy for keeps, so as she's single and your single as well why don't you ask her out!', Brett suggested.

'Eww no! She's way to clingy and not my type'..

'Dude you've said that about nearly every girl we ever try to get you to go out with! Come on Jack what's the big deal you can at least go out on a date with a girl, it's not like we are forcing you to go out with anyone. Besides your the only one of us who is still single and not trying to sound weird but girls probably find you most attractive in looks and personality'

'Thanks for your concern but I've just not found the right girl for me yet, but when I do I'll make sure to make her my girlfriend and introduce her to you guys okay?', I tell Brett who signs then nods I understand that he wants to see me with a girl I really like however I just need to find her and hopefully in the next year or so, because I'm pretty sure if I don't Brett, Jerry and Milton will all try to set me up with some repulsive, vulgar dressing girl, which is just eww!

Kim's p.o.v.

The final bell sounded out basically saying to all us students that it was officially the summer holidays, this caused everyone to erupt in cheers! While all of us were very happy the teachers weren't as pleased because they had to stay an extra two weeks at the school, so kids with detentions could come in. At least I wasn't one of them, yay! When I finally arrived back at my house I logged onto my penpal account then a pinging sound sounded off indicating I had gotten a message from someone, I noticed it was a reply from J_Linkin, after I had read the message I went onto chat, instead of sending him an email and typed:

_**Hey J_Linkin I know it says your offline on the chat the moment, but I'm bored and well...thanks for replying to my email...laters :)**_

No one's p.o.v.

Meanwhile in sunny Australia Jack had finished school some three hours previous and had come to the end of his surfing classes with the guys.

'Well done to you all for improving on your surfing skills and enjoy catching some waves this summer, see you all for karate practice after summer!', Rudy told the young teens before getting into his truck with surfboards in the back and driving off. A while later Joey pulled up in his car then got out and walked over to the other guys. Joey was going to spy/watch the bikini model beach photo shoot although his dreams of seeing half naked girls was short lived as the models turned out to be 70 year old pensioners, shooting an advert for some age defying cream. Then it just so happened that the man filming the advert spotted Joey and offered to pay him $300 to replace a young teenage boy such as himself, who was ment to be part of the advert but hadn't showed up due to him catching the flu, and so let's just put it this way when the advert aired on public t.v Joey would really wish he turned down the offer, get a face change and elope to another country preferably thousands of miles away! After doing some very embarrassing poses and hugging a bunch of old people he went to pick up Jack.

'Hey Joey I thought you were going to watch the models', Jack says questioningly.

'I was it was...interesting', Joey told Jack whilst shuddering at the memory of the old women dancing, more than vulgarly!.

A couple hours later Jack was sitting cross legged on his bed alongside him was Lizzy, with a plate of pizza in one hand and his other hand moving the mouse on his laptop. He for the first time that day logged onto his pen pal account and saw a message from the K_Linkin girl, he saw that she was online penal chat and quickly typed a message to her.

_**To K_Linkin**_

_**From J_Linkin **_

_**Private chat mode **_

_**Status online**_

_**J_Linkin: Hey K_Linkin **_

K_Linkin: Hey J_Linkin ahah that's funny how our user names are so similar.

_**J_Linkin: That's because we both have the best ever taste in MUSIC! **_

K_Linkin: Definitely! So what's your fave song of Linkin Park then?

**J_Linkin: New divide, Numb, ****1) Numb****  
****2) Faint****  
****3) Bleed it Out****  
****4) In the End****  
****5) What I've Done****  
****6) Lying from You****  
****7) Crawling****  
****8) Somewhere I belong****  
****9) Points of Authority****  
****10) One Step Closer****  
****11) Paper Cut****  
****12) Breaking the Habit****  
****13) Valentine's Day****  
****14) Leave out all the rest**

K_Linkin: So much for your **one **fave song ;)

_**J_Linkin: hey they are good! ;)**_

_**K_Linkin: Totally so urmm what do you want to chat about?**_

_**J_Linkin how about we play twenty questions? We'll get to learn more about each other then...**_

_**K_Linkin: Cool I'll start?**_

_**J_Linkin: Ladies first**_

_**K_Linkin aww okay what's your favourite sport? Mines karate**_

_**J_Linkin: No way! I have been taking karate since I was four!**_

_**K_Linkin: Cool! What belt are you?**_

_**J_Linkin: 4**__**th**__** degree black belt! You?**_

_**K_Linkin: 3**__**rd**__** degree black belt!**_

_**J_Linkin okay next question: what's your fave colour?**_

_**K_Linkin: Blue you?**_

_**J_Linkin: Green/**_

_**K_Linkin: Okay next question: What's your fave t.v. Show?**_

_**J_Linkin: Surfing extreme challenge! **_

_**K_Linkin: Nice mine's Singers united, which is a copy of American idol pretty much. **_

_**J_Linkin: Have you always lived in England?**_

_**K_Linkin: Nope I moved here about two years back, you?**_

_**J_:Linkin: moved two years back when my parents got a divorce. But my dad's remarried to a really nice person her names Piper best cook ever!**_

_**K_Linkin Sweet! My parents are together but they are always busy with work I hardly ever get to see them and when I do they hardly notice I'm there. **_

_**J_Linkin I know the feeling...so what does the 'K' stand for...**_

_**After about three whole hours of chatting and asking each other questions the girl living in Britain and the boy living in Australia had**____**both gained so much knowledge about each other, it was if they had almost known each other for years. **_

_**Time skip 6 months, (so now Jack and Kim both have been pen pals for half a year and know each other quite well, basically best friends!) Sorry for the time skip but it's more fun then me writing random stuff! **_

Kim's p.o.v.

I had just showered, changed my clothes and was currently doing my make-up, tonight me and Jackie, (yes J_Linkin and me had become very good friends over the past six months), were going to be eating dinner and watching movies together. Before you ask, no he didn't move to England and I didn't move to Australia although it's amazing according to Jack, the two of us would go on video call with each other then I'd have my laptop on the coffee table in the living room, along with my food and a movie would be playing, (both of us would be watching the same movie in our own living rooms and eating our different foods but we'd still chat with each other). I know it seems weird but our parents are both away on business trips, we're best penpal friends, and we just do that so we get to have company instead of being all alone. I had finished applying my eye-liner and already had my blanket on the couch with the movie start on pause, all I was waiting for was for Jack to arrive, well rather him come online. At long last my skype sounded out telling me Jack was calling I clicked, answer call with video, and immediately his face popped on on laptop screen.

'Hey Jackie', I say cheerfully at the familiar face.

'Hey Kimmy' ,he said with a smirk plastered on his face, I glared back at him he knew that I hated being called Kimmy.

'Jackson what have a told you about calling me 'Kimmy'?', I said in a cheerily threatening voice.

'Hey it's only fair if you can call me Jackie then I should be allowed to call you Kimmy, kimmy', I sign while rolling my eyes at his better than good reasoning.

'Fine Jackie so how's it going?'

'Good thanks got the movie all set by you?', I nodded.

'You look nice that shirt suites you', I tell him, it was true the blue and purple check did suite him but why I actually told him that I would never know._ It's because you think it he is very cute! __**Shut up brain! Please you like him!**__ No I don't!_

I ended the inner battle with my inner voice and carried on talking to Jack as soon as we had both started playing the same movie, Transformers, there was a knock at my door.

'Sorry Jack carry on playing the movie there's someone at my door I'll be right back just going to get rid of them!', I tell him getting up_._

Jack's p.o.v.

After Kim had complimented me I was going to tell her that she looked beautiful despite me knowing that she probably felt awkward about just complimenting me very confidently, never the less that was what I was going to do although she then changed the subject most likely for she was embarrassed. Oh well I could always tell her another time. I've to admit though that Kim really did always look nice when we were talking to each other on video call, sometimes I wonder if she worries about what she wears as much as I do, sure I'm a dude but I would feel embarrassed if I ended up wearing my ducky pj's which my aunt who smells like ham got me in front of Kim. I guess I just really want to impress her at times I'm not entirely

Kim's p.o.v.

I opened my front door to reveal Grace, Julie, Kelsey, along with them was Eddie, Garry, Patrick, (their boyfriends), and Toby a boy they had been trying to set me up since the new school year had started two months ago, he was the captain of the football team over at Kelsey,Eddie, Garry and Grace's school. Me, Julie and Patrick were the only ones who actually went to the same school with each other for three years going onto four now.

'Hey guys', I say slightly unenthusiastically, not to sound mean but I really was having fun talking to Jack and they just had to show up!

'Hey Kim going out somewhere?', Grace asked, looking me up and down along with the others. I gave them a questioning look before realizing what they ment, I was dressed up in my newest shorts and top that ended just above me belly button, my hair was natural and my make up was mild. So I suppose some would say I am dressed as if as though I was going out even though I really was only going to my living room.

'Urmm No I was just watching a movie', I say blushing mildly.

'Cool you look good anyway so seeing as your not really busy do you want to hang out with us, we know your parents aren't here so why not join us to go and catch some fresh air in the park or something!', Grace said giving me a look which ment, 'come on Toby is with us you two would make a really good couple it's all set just say yes and come!', amazing what looks really mean.

'Sorry you guys but I'm really tired and just want to curl up watch a good movie', I say giving a small yawn hoping they'd leave.

'Oh well how about we just join you instead', Julie suggested, I glared briefly at her I she's a really good friend typically when it comes to reasoning but sometimes I wish she wasn't!

'You know that's not really a good idea...because...because...I rumm...urrn...my …...parents', I stopped mid sentence before an idea popped into my head, 'I would invite you guys in but my parents said no friends over'. Which wasn't a complete lie they said no friends were allowed to sleep over unless it was just girls and only my girl friends who's parents they knew so basically Grace, Julie and Kelsey. Grace looked at me still deteremined to get me out of the house or them in my house.

'Well your parents won't know unless they have cameras monitioring your every move', Toby added chuckling at the though.

'Ahahha,yeah well nice of you guys to drop by but I got to go bye', I say stepping backwards into my house and attemped to close the door, only for Grace to stop the door from closing.

'Kim-', she began, only to be cut off my Jack shouting from my laptop screen, very loudly might I add, : 'Hey Kim what's taking you so long, how long does it take to answer a door?'. I cursed inwardly and yelled back, 'Just one second Jackson!'. The girls looked at me wide eyed, they knew another one of my parents rules was, 'No boys allowed in the house when they were on busy trips', and here I was saying that I didn't want to break my parents rules, what a hypocrite am I? I giggled weakly at the gang.

'Well as you heard I've got to go bye'.

'Oh no you're not going anywhere Kimberlie ! So who's keeping you company?', questioned Julie clearly wondering who the mystery boy was.

'He's just an old friend, family friend, he's just staying over here for a few hours while his parents go to dinner together ahha okay bye really got to go see you at school on Tuesday!', I say, slamming the door swiftly before anyone could stop the door from shutting. I lean my back on the door and sign in relief, I'd have hell to explain on Tuesday, thank goodness there was no school on Monday, saves me one day of explaining.

I walk back into the living room to be greeted by Jack's face on my screen, he was so engrossed in watching the movie on his t.v. In his room that he didn't notice me also watching the movie, until I sneezed then he said 'bless you'. We talked for a while longer and just before we closed off the chat he said, 'Hey Kim I forgot to mention you look really …..beautiful as you always do! BYE', he yelled shutting off the call before I could reply. I blushed slightly at his words, wow he actually thought I was pretty? I mean sure my family and friends compliment me but not usually boys, typically not the ones I think are cute. Damn! Did I just call him cute? What the hell I think he's hot, cute, well good looking at the very least and he's an amazing friend. Honestly I can't imagine my life with out him now even though I haven't met him in real life or anything. Geez am I starting to like my penpal?_** Yes you are you've totally been crushing on him for the past two months! **_For once I didn't question or comment on what my inner voice was saying.

Jack's pov.

I layed in my bed thinking about what I had just told Kim that was, wow I hadn't expected myself to find the guts to tell her that, at least it was off my chest now and she knew what I thought about her looks. I really wish she lived in Australia or we both lived some place like California where we could always see each other and hang out. _**You are sounding like a chick and crushing on a chick! **_I tried my best to ignore my inner voice which had been saying stuff like that for the past two months about my feelings towards Kim. Wait feelings towards Kim? What were my feelings for her? Best friend? _**HELL TO THE FREAKING NO! **_My eyes got heavy soon enough they began to dope down with me thinking about my feelings for a certain blonde haired girl.

Okay thanks for reading please review, this is going to be a 4 part one shot, also can you give me some ideas on how Kim and Jack end up moving to a) Sea ford or ideas for how Kim ends up moving to Australia I really need a good idea and maybe some dramatic ideas for Jack and Kim. I may add in a chat room one shot again as lots of you like reading them!


	15. Penpals part 3

OMG thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, Ya'll are awesome! :) :) Here's part 3!

_**Thanks to bd91346, autumn1999 and Ninjago123**_** for the ideas! I'm going to do a shoutout to everyone who has reviewed after this oneshot is finished thanks again guys! :) :)**

No one's p.o.v.

A nervous Kim stepped out of her dad's car and walked into her school, even though her school was closed there were extra staff members who weren't teachers who would run clubs such as tennis and gymnastics for the students who weren't going abroad for summer holiday, Kim had decided to go to gym but only because the girls had begged her to come some four months previous. It was quite sunny weather which made Kim feel happy inside although her happiness was short lived when she saw her friends, mainly as due to Saturday's evening's events, she knew her friends were going to grill her until she told them everything there was to know about Jack. She took a deep breath, then skipped over to her friends.

'Hey guys', she greeted.

'Hey Kim', Grace said, 'So Kim let's go get changed into our gym kits'. All together the four went to the changing rooms to dress into the proper gym attire. During them changing Grace thought it was the perfect time because they were the only four girls in the changing rooms to ask Kim about the mystery boy named, 'Jackson'.

'So Kim tell us who this Jackson person is', started Grace.

'Urmm A family friend like I told you guys on Saturday', insisted Kim.

'Did you parents know he was there?', Julie questioned.

'Of course he's a family friend, my parents and his parents are friends, his parents were going to celebrate there 15th year wedding anniversary at some fancy restaurant and Jack's mom asked my dad if he could stay at my house while they went out to dinner. My dad said yes, me and Jack watched a movie together then his parents came to pick him up at 11pm after they had had their dinner', replied Kim, lying smoothly. The girls looked at her questioningly.

'Come on Kim we know you're lying when you lie you always don't make eye contact and you always give a long explanation!', Kelsey said. Kim signed unsure of what she was going to tell the girls. She didn't want to tell them Jack was her pen pal not that there was anything wrong with her having a penpal.

Jack's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sun's rays streaming in from a gap in between my curtains. Groaning I sleepily got out of bed most of my friends were busy today leaving me with absolutely nothing to do. My dad was at work, Joey was hanging out with his girlfriend Zoeyy, therefore I would be stuck in my house all day most likey doing nothing. I quickly showered, got dressed and trudged down the stairs, only to be greeted by the sight of Piper cooking.

'Hey Jack there's some breakfast on the table for you, I'll join you in a few minutes', I nod, that was odd Piper usually works around the hours of 10 am to 8pm. A few moments later she sat in a chair opposite me on the dining table, she picked up a letter that was already opened and seemed to re-read it, she kept on doing so for about ten times until I finally got curious enough.

'Hey Piper what's that about?', I ask finishing my breakfast and taking a sip of orange juice.

'It's well...a letter...I guess now is a good time as any, I've already told Joey and your dad this morning, so here goes: My manger told me that they want me to expand my restaurant chain from Australia and New Zealand to California', she paused looking at me before continuing, ' The manger also said that because I have enough staff and mangers in the other restaurants around here that I know and trust that it would be better for my business that I'm going to set up in California if I was the one managing that one there', as she trailed of her words sunk in, I knew what that would mean.

'Then we would all have to move to California?', I say.

'Yes your dad and Joey are really happy about it, are you?', she asked. I thought it over in my head, I get to move to California pretty much the same weather as here, I could still do surfing and karate so why not?

'Yeah I can't wait when do we leave?'!, I ask grinning widely.

'Next week chump', I smiled I got to move sure I liked Australia but I prefer California so much more!

Kim's p.o.v.

'Okay girls I'll be honest with you Jack's parents and mine don't know each other, they aren't friends, he's just a friend of mine who I trust and he's really nice. I really would rather we didn't talk about him though please guys', I say, and the girls sign yet they also agree, Thank goodness!

'Anyway how about you and Toby', Julie asks.

'What do you mean?'

'You and him he likes you and you two would a) make a cute couple b) you are both good looking c) he's popular and he likes you who is unpopular d) come on he's been trying to ask you out for over two months, just go on a date with him anyway come on!', exclaimed Julie.

'No guys please don't pressure me into dating anyone who I don't like!'

'fine but we'll find someone to go out with you who you like!', Kelsey said slightly annoyed.

_**Time skip a month! Hey hey hey hey? **_

No one's p.o.v.

Kim signed contently as she walked out of the airport arrivals alongside her family. About a few weeks previous Kim's dad had gotten a promotion this time his company wanted him to move to Seaford although the amount of time they would stay there was unknown, but it was going to be for more than eight months, hence the reason why the family had over ten suitcases with them. As they climbed into the car that was waiting to take them to their knew home, Kim looked out the car's window taking in the scenery-the palm trees, surfers, beaches, people, school kids, market stalls, shopping malls etc. It was wonderful looking at the common things in California, mainly because she had to spend over two years in England where it rained for around 200 days in the year, so the sunny weather was a nice change for her. She couldn't wait to explore the rest of Seaford after un-packing her belongings. Soon she arrived at her new home it was a white house with double glazed windows, there was a long drive way hidden by some bushes leading up to the house which she loved, she caught a glimpse of a swimming pool in the back yard and knew exactly what her favourite thing about her new home was.

'Okay Kim the movers will put your boxers with your stuff in the room you choose so go on a choose a room already, before you mom picks out a room for her art paintings.', Kim's dad told her. She nodded and ran into the house, ran up the stairs and looked around. After looking around the rooms she deicide she liked the room in the attic it had a built in bathroom, with windows over looking the sea and plenty of space for her to do some gymnastics. Not to long after arriving in their new home the Crawfords had finally settled in and unpacked. For most families it would of taken more than a week to settle in, especially in a new home,town and country, however since their daughter was eight they had been moving around a lot, therefore they were pretty used to settling in some place and moving a year later.

_**Jack's p.o.v. (A/N I know I used the boys names as Jack's friends in Australia but there's no point me making up random ocs so yeahl ) **_

I skateboarded into the Bobby Wasbi dojo, where I had been going for over a month now it was a nice place, I had settled in well and made new friends with: Jerry Martiniez a crazy Spanish/American kid,Milton McKrupnick a nerdy kid who was very nice, Rudy Gellespie my sensei, there were others as well but those three were the first people I had met so I was closet to them.

Taking a look around the dojo I soon came to realise that no one was here yet so I took out my phone and looked at all my contacts, Annabel Yown, Brett Wolf, Brody Carlson, Carson Hunter, Garry Fitzpatrick, Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Zoe Genner (Joey's girlfriend), as I continued to scroll down a familiar name caught my eye, Kim Crawford. Wow I haven't contacted her or spoken to her in ages the last time we spoke she told me her family was moving some where. I started typing, quickly, an email to her.

_**To: **__**K_Linkin **_

_**From: **__**J_Linink **_

_**Hey Kimmy! We haven't spoken in ages, last I heard from you you were moving somewhere. Anyway I never got to tell you where I moved to, it is Seaford, California USA, it's really nice here, the beaches are great and you can really catch some good waves to surf on! I have made some really cool friends, weird, but still cool! Where did you move to exactly? Hope it's some place nice! **_

_**I'm not really sure what to say, well there is something else actually, I would ask another one of my girl friends but you seemed like the best person to ask. You see there's this girl I've known for a while now she doesn't live in the same place as I do though, she's really sweet, nice, feisty, classy and hot. We are both best friends but we haven't really seen each other lately and I'm not sure how to tell her I like her and want her to be my girlfriend. Any ideas on how to help me? **_

_**Bye **_

_**Jack x**_

Before you ask yes the girl I said I liked to Kim, is none other than Kim herself, I just think it's easier asking her about the girl I like, who just so happens to be her, how to ask her out. Okay that sounds confusing I know but it will really help me, at least I hope so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kim's p.o.v.

I had just logged onto my email to check and see if Grace had emailed me but she hadn't and I was going to sign off when a pinging sound went off, I noticed I had gotten a new email so I opened it. It was from Jack boy it sure had been a while since we talked to each other! My eyes read the email over and over, wow he liked some girl a girl who wasn't me. I felt my eyes tearing up slightly, I mean sure he was my pen pal/best friend, he lived in another country now with his family of course he was going to find some girl who was sweet, kind, hot and damn this girl he seemed to really like. I can't believe I thought I stood a chance of being his girlfriend! I can be so stupid sometimes, it was so obvious he was going to like a girl who probably goes to his new school, she's probably the head cheerleader, hot, cute and someone who was slightly slutty and got all the boys attention. Unlike me the unpopular girl who was too shy to answer her own name for the register until I was 12 years old in school! 'Okay Kim clam down he's your penpal he won't even of had the slightish clue that you liked him in that way, therefore you understand why he would start to like another girl who is most likey his next door neighbour', as I sit on my bed thinking and talking to myself about my little, penpal problem, I can't help but think that there was somehting in his email I was forgetting...

Jack's p.o.v.

I strolled into my house with Jerry hot on my heels karate practice had been cancelled, which left me and Jerry alone with nothing to do, then I invited around my house. We walked into the kitchen to the sight of Piper icing a cake.

'Hey Piper I bought my friend Jerry over', I tell her.

'Nice to meet you Jerry, boys there are snacks in the fridge and cupcakes I baked on the table help yourselves'..

'What's with the cake?', I ask her confused as to why she was baking, even though tonight was the big opening of her restaurant in Seaford.

'I thought it would be nice to welcome the new neighbours I heard they moved all the way from England to here, so it's a welcome to the neighbourhood gift. I already spoke to the woman who lives there with her husband and their daughter who is around your age I believe. They seem so nice so I thought I'd invite them to the opening tonight. Any way run along then', she said I nod and follow Jerry up to my room. Wondering what the new family next door would be like...

'Jack are room is sawg!', complimented Jerry taking a seat on a bean bag chair.

'Thanks so only a month until school restarts what's it like at Seaford High?', I ask curious about my new high school.

'It's pretty cool the girls are swagaliously hot, the guys are cool you'll find right in believe it or not', Jerry says.

'Cool urmm Jerry what would you do if there was a girl who was your best friend, yet you've never got to see in her real life but you have seen her on like video calls and stuff. Also you really like her?', I ask him quickly. At first he likes confused but then says:

' All I got from that was that you really like a girl who is your best friend, what's the big deal bro? Ask her out ! BE A MAN ! GROW A PAIR AND FREAKING ASK HER!', he said waving his hands frantically. I sign he was right normal guys just ask girls out, then if the girl says no, they get over it so easily. Normally that's what I would do if I liked a girl, however this time a friendship would be ruined if she said no, because it would be more than awkward if she turned me down, also embarrassing mostly for me. Then we would stop skyping each other emailing each other, resulting in us no longer being friends. Dang, I wonder if Kim has this affect on all guys?! Geez!

No one's p.o.v.

'Kim come down here', shouted Kim's mom.

'Yes mom?', asked Kim only in her robe as she had just finished showering.

'tonight we are all going out for dinner, my new friend Piper owns a chain of restaurants and invited us to the opening of her first one in Seaford, isn't that lovely?', Kim nodded smiling, 'So dress nice and we are leaving in half an hour'. Kim rushed back up the stairs to her bedroom, once in her bedroom she rummaged around her closet, wardrobe and boxes, searching for the right outfit. About ten minutes later she had finally found her perfect outfit, a lace cut out dress that was black for the chest part then cyan till it stopped just above her knees. (  cgi/set?id=91457740 ). She wore lacy pumps with a leather jacket over the top as the weather forecast for later on in the evening was ment to be stormy with lots of rain.

'Kim are you done yet we are ready to go', yelled her mom from down the stairs.

'Yeah here I am', Kim told her mom running down the stairs.

Jack's p.o.v..

I placed some napkins on one of the tables as Piper had instructed me to do.

'Hey Jack thanks for helping out Piper this means a lot to her, the restaurant you, Joey helping out everything! Thanks!', my dad says also helping lay out the tables with napkins.

'No problem she's a great mom in fact it's no wonder she never had any kids!', I say.

'Well she's got you and your brother now!', dad says returning to help Piper with the cooking.

'Hey bro what cha doing?', Joey asked bounching a basketball into the restaurant.

'Helping like you should also be doing', I say remiding him of his duites.

'Yeah yeah no sweat I'm serving the meals to the people anyway and there's no way I'm setting out tables as well', his words cased me to laugh he was definitaly my brother. 'So Jack meet any hot girls yet ?', Joey asked.

'Urmmm no but according to Jerry every girl in Seaford High is hot', I say, hoping to avoid any talk about girls.

'Cool! You really should get yourself a girlfriend, someone hot who loves karate, music and surfing as much as you do!', insisted Joey.

'Yeah yeah I will someday!', I say putting my hands up in surrender in a jokily way.

'ahahha okay bro see ya later', he said going to into the kitchen.

A while later the restaurant had been opened and everything was a hit! People were everywhere, the waiters were on their feet rushing to and fro from the tables. Seeing everything was in order I took a walk unto the restaurant's balcony over looking the rose garden in the back of the restaurant, the garden looked like something out of a home living magazine and almost, just almost, not real.

No one's p.o.v.

A blonde haired girl walked into the restaurant's backyard garden, her mother had engaged herself in a conversation with another mother about some boring mother stuff. She had grown tired of being bored with no one to talk to and upon seeing an entrance to a garden she took the opportunity to slip away. Signing deeply in thought Kim took a seat on a beach almost directly below a balcony. The air was peaceful with the tiny hint of birds tweeting cheerfully.

Up on the balcony a confused Jack overlooked the garden focusing intently on a pink cheery tree in bloom with tiny flowers, the intricate detail on a flower was simply amazing. Suddenly a movement near by a flower pot on the balcony caught his eye, it was a small blue eyed white kitten, he picked the kitten up and petted it, while it purred contently. He couldn't help but speak to the kitten, he did have some things that he needed to say to someone and seeing as the tiny kitten wouldn't be telling anyone what he was about to say, he felt okay with the words in was going to say next-

'If only Kimberly Crawford was here, I could actually tell her how I feel, damn it, I sound like such a girly chick saying this. But it's the truth I met her online', he began addressing the kitten as if it were a human,' we became good friends, held skype video calls everyday chatted almost every free second we got,then when I moved about a month back we lost contact, I contacted her asking her on some advice for a girl I like the girl I like is her though. I wonder if she even checks her email or if she will reply to my email?', Jack signed and chuckled at the kitten curled up in his hands.

Meanwhile below the balcony Kim had been thinking to herself about the recent email she received from Jack, when a voice above her sounded out causing her to jump at first, then she started to listen to what the voice was saying. Wondering to her self if she was dreaming. After the voice had stopped talking she got up from the beach gliding to get a better view of the balcony, and sure enough a boy who she recognized was standing on the balcony with a fluffy creature in his hands, chuckling at the creature moving in his palms. She took a deep breath before composing herself, hoping her following words would come out right.

'Jack', she started to say quietly when he didn't turn to look down at her she shouted out more loudly, 'JACKSON BREWER!'. Jack heard a voice he hadn't heard in what seemed like years he looked over the balcony to find a girl staring back at him, he froze, just like the girl standing before him.

I know it was kind of a sucky ending up I couldn't really think of what else to write sorry guys hope it was good enough though! Thanks for all your reviews and for giving me ideas I'll give everyone a shout out after this story this finished! :) Also there's only one more chapter for this story, any ideas for what I should put in the last chapter of this four-shot?

Bye

-XtoriX-

Keep fighting

-X-


	16. Penpals part 4

Thanks for the reviews! :)

Chapter 4 (sadly the last one)

No one's p.o.v.

Silence was all that filled the air while a boy and girl stood frozen staring at each other. 'Jack where are you? Oh there you are come on we need you to wash up the dishes!', Piper exclaimed coming onto the balcony and dragging her step son back into the kitchen. 'Kim', Jack said loud enough for the girl beneath the balcony to hear, then he was gone into the kitchen, leaving Kim to shocked to move until her mother texted her asking her to come back inside the restaurant. She did as she was told and went back into the restaurant. 'Hey Kim where did you go?', her mom asked her.

'Oh just went for a walk in the garden', she replied with a fake smile, 'So when is our dessert arriving?'.

'In a few seconds Kim', her mother said. Soon enough a while later their waiter appeared with their dessert, only their waiter happened to be Jack, as soon as he realized it was Kim he set their order on the table but in the process accidentally dropped someone's order of red wine on her. 'oh no! I'm so sorry', Jack said hurriedly, Kim signed it was her best dress he had ruined however she was more happy to see him, in real life for once, rather than on her laptop's screen. She was shocked until her mother spoke up;

'Excuse me waiter but could you please show my daughter to the toilets to clean up her dress?', Jack nodded confoundedly. Kim got up to follow him to the where the toilets were on the way their neither said a word, Jack quickly put the platter previously containing her family's dessert orders on the counter to the kitchen. Nervously he walked her to the bathroom areas and gestured to the girls, before he could walk away Kim grabbed his arm spinning him around to face her. 'Jackson where the hell do you think you're going?'

'Urmm to wait on tables?', He said questioningly.

'Come on Jack, I heard you on the balcony. Before you ask yes all of what you said! Now tell him did you mean it?!', she exclaimed frustrated by the whole situation. Jack pulled her around a corner out of site from any one near a fire exit.

'Look Kim do you want to know the truth?', she nodded, 'Fine the truth is all what I said on the balcony was true, I had no idea you were sitting out in the garden or that there was a way to access the garden. I wanted to tell you how I feel but I guess I went around it the wrong way because I sent you an email asking for your advice on a girl I liked, the girl was you', he finished off saying.

'But why didn't you just tell me you liked me?', she asked.

'You're my penpal I thought i would ruin our friendship, also i had no idea you were living in Seaford, when did you move here?', he asked.

'Yesterday', she giggled.

'Well I guess if we had kept in contact with each other then we would both know we lived in the same town!', thoughtfully mused Jack.

'Yeah', chuckled Kim happy he liked her, although it all seemed to be so much like a dream to her.

He went into the supply closet to grab some wipes, he handed Kim some while he lent down to try to get the stain out of her dress, the stain was on her stomach.

'Thanks but it doesn't matter I'll just clean it up at home', Kim said.

'Urmm ur-', Jack began then did something which surprised himself as well as Kim, he leaned down and connected their lips together. Kim was shocked at first but soon found herself kissing him back more roughly,she moaned as her put his hands on her lower waist whilst pushing her up against a wall. He groaned as her absent-mindedly pushed herself closer to him so that there was literally no space between them any more. He ran his hands over her causing her moan, she tugged at his hair. They soon found the need for air and regretfully pulled away. 'urmm So', Jack said breathing heavily. 'So I-I-urmm yeah', Kim said blushing. She leaned up kissing him again, he responded quickly and hungrily.

'Jack are you here? Jack ? ', a voice called out Jack recognized the voice to be Joey's, 'Jack? Okay Piper he's not back here', as Joey's voice got fainter. Jack pressed his finger to his lips singling to Kim to be quite, he glanced around the corner, no one was there. Phew! That was close.

'I should we getting back', Kim said. He fake pouted causing her to giggle.

'Can I at least get a hug?', he asked cutely. She rolled her eyes at him then hugged him, as she was about to release him, he kissed her, again the kiss once again began to get more passionate and heated. She did her best to pull away quickly, she glared at him. 'Stop it', she said with fake anger. 'Sorry but it's not my fault my girl's so hot!', he told her, she raised an eyebrow; 'And exactly when did I agree to be_** your girl**_?', questioned Kim. He smirked at her, 'You've always been mine',she smirked back kissing him lightly, before going into the toilets to try to clean the stain out of her dress. Jack watched her walk and smiled to himself, thinking how she never said she wasn't his.

'Jack there you are, where do you keep running off to?', questioned Joey, Jack mumbled an apology while putting on an apron as he started to clean the dishes over flowing in the big sink. Joey joined helped him to clean the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Jack's dad, Mitchell came to join the boys he wiped the sweat from his brow, 'Wow Piper sure has out done herself people are piling in'. He smiled then he noticed something odd about Jack, 'Jack what's that shimmery stuff on your cheek?', Jack touched his cheek, then he remembered Kim did have a considerable amount of lip gloss on. 'Urmm oh it's icing from a cupcake', he replied hoping no one would question it. Gladly they didn't.

Time skip the following day. Jack's p.o.v.

'Good morning Jack', greeted Piper.

'Hey Piper aren't you ment to be at the restaurant?', she nodded.

'I'm just heading out but I wanted to ask you do to me a favour', I nod, 'Go next door to the neighbours and give Annabel this cake. It's their welcome to the neighbour hood cake I forgot to give them gave yesterday', she said.

'Okay I'll give it to them after breakfast', she nodded her thanks and left. A few hours later I decided to go and delver the cake to next door. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, from the inside I could faintly hear a girl yell, 'I'll get it'. Moments later the door swung open to reveal, Kim? No wait KIM?!

'Jack?! What are you doing here?!', she exclaimed happily.

'My mom wanted me to give this to your mom as welcome to the neighbour hood thing',I say confused.

'Do you live here?', she nodded.

'This is my new house? So I take it you live on the street as well?'

'Actually next door', she laughed excitably.

'Come on in', she said I put the cake on the counter top of the table.

'Hey urmm Kim about yesterday', her smile faded from her face and she stared at me. Oh no what if she regretted it? Just ask her Jack! 'I hope you didn't regret it', she looked relived, 'I didn't and well I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?'. She didn't respond looking at me, okay maybe I shouldn't of asked her, was it too soon to ask her? 'Yes, Yes!', she said hugging me I hugged her back tightly.

'Where are your parents then?', I asked noticing the quietness in the house.

'They both work on Saturdays', she answered, 'Do you want to go watch a movie upstairs?', I nodded. I didn't feel nervous until I realized that they were going to watch a movie, in her room, alone. I mean nothing was going to happen! But everything felt like a dream, first she's living in the same town as me, we kiss, she's my next door neighbour and now she's finally my girlfriend.

She lays down on her bed and pats the place next to her I lay down next to her wrapping my arms around her, at first she stiffens a little then relaxes cuddling into my side. I smile at her cuteness, okay that just sounds cheesy so yeah, I mean she's cute but like not in the cheesy way. Damn it! Is she the only girl I can't find the perfect words to describe her ?

'Jack do you feel like everything that's happened in the past two days have been crazy, like a good dream?', I nod in response.

'Yeah but it's all real and true', I say kissing her cheek.

'Yeah', she says contently pressing play as the movie begins.

'What are we watching?', I ask confused.

'Oh a chick flick', she replied.

'Great', I say sarcastically. She punched me as a joke, although she did swing a pretty good punch. 'Ouch you're not ment to hurt your boyfriend'.

'Yeah yeah whatever', she says.

'Hey Kim after the movie you want me to show you around Seaford?', she nodded.

No one's pov

The duo continued to watch the movie occasionally kissing each other. A while later Jack had his arm around Kim's waist while she had hers arm around his lower back. They were walking into Seaford's mall area when Jack saw Jerry, Milton and Brett all sitting on a bench, 'Hey Jack', Milton called out. The other boys were slightly shocked to see Jack with a girl. 'Who's the girl?', asked Brett. Kim glared at him, 'The girl is Kim for your information', she said curtly.

'Oh feisty eh? Jack is this your girl?'.

'Yeah she is', replied Jack. The five of them hung out and chatted for a while until it started to get dark so Jack walked Kim home.

Time skip two weeks since they both Joined Seaford High.

Kim walked out of her science class only to be stopped by her someone pulled her by the arm to face her. It was none other than Brad the captain of the football team, who had been aimlessly trying to flirt with her since she joined a few weeks previous. 'So Kimmy how about a date tonight it's Friday night I know you don't do anything on a Friday', he said. She rolled her eyes.

'Really how do you know I'm free? What do you do stalk me?', she asked pulled her arm out of his grasp glaring at him, viciously. 'No I don't stalk girls! Any way go on a date with me !'.

'ughh you're such a waste of time and space you know that. Also why in the world would I want to go on a date with you, of all people!', she asked furious at him.

'I'm the captain of the football team, I've got a six pack pretty hot kind of guy, you're hot on the cheer leading squad we'd be a killer couple. Also judging by you're body I'd say you would be pretty good in bed', he said smirking at her. She fake smiled at him moving closer to him so that her mouth was close enough to his ear, she whispered,' Talk to me like that again and you'll have my boyfriend to deal with but before I get him to kick your ass allow me to do it first!', she ended of then kneed him in his crotch making him double over in pain. She then grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder effortlessly. Brad groaned but mangaged to get up and then he said to her back, 'You fight like a girl'.

Just as he had said those words to Kim, Jack, Milton and Jerry had rounded the corner sensing that Kim had had some words with Brad. Jack couldn't help but want to warn Brad just a tiny bit because if there was any words that got Kim more than mad, was sexist comments, such as, 'You fight like a girl'. The boys watched Kim put her book bag on floor and turned around to face Brad again. The hallways were empty except for Brad, the boys and Kim.

'OK LOOK HERE DIP SHIT! I HAVE DEALT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT FLITING FOR OVER THREE WEEKS NOW AND I'M FREKING TRIED OF IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FLIRT WITH ME, YET GUESS WHAT? YOU DID IT AGAIN! FIVE TIMES AGAIN TO BE EXACT. YOU KEEP ASKING ME OUT OF DATES AND I SWEAR ONE MORE COMMENT FROM YOU TO ME AND I'LL SEND YOU TO A AND E!', yelled a very,very, enraged Kim. Jack moved closer to her trying to clam her down.

'Come on Kim he's not worth it', pleaded Jack whispering to Kim. She smirked at him before saying, 'Look don't worry I won't hurt myself just that little idiotic,narcissistic,boring, fool!', she whispered back. This time instead of trying to hold Kim back he released her and let her punch Brad straight in the face. She continued to punch and kick Brad until he was on the floor doubled over in pain, his nose was bleeding, a dark purple bruise on his left eye was forming and his hands were over his crotch area the place where Kim had kicked him quite a bit.

'Okay I think her learnt his lesson come on Kim', Jack said glaring at Brad as he moved his girlfriend away. 'He didn't hurt you did he?', Jack asked Kim.

'No he just keeps on annoying me and well I thought it was about time someone taught him a lesson'.

'Well that's when lesson he'll actually learn something from: Never ever Mess with the Kim Brewer', Jack said Kim raised an eyebrow.

'Kim, Brewer, I didn't realise we were married already', Jack blushed then thought of something else to say to her remark.

'You know you like the sound of it!', he said into her ear. While backing her up against his locker, the hallways were now empty as the boys had dragged Brad off to the nurse's office. Jack moved his lips to a part of her neck not covered by her long fair hair, he placed light kisses up and down her neck, until he reached the part of her neck where her collarbone where he started to suck down hard. Kim tried to push him away instead she found herself pulling him closer to her. Jack slipped his hands down to her ass kissing her on the lips this time. She responded hungrily she they kept on kissing each other. Her hands entangled themselves into his light brown hair pulling on different stands causing him to groan, he pushed her further into the locker. 'Jack', she moaned which only caused him to resume kissing her more roughly. She attempted to tell him something in between him kissing her, 'Jack...we...need...to..stop we are...at school...!', she said. Regretfully Jack pulled away pouting, 'Couldn't we just I don't know stay here and continue', he said winking. 'No we are in school! I don't want to get caught and put on report for inappropriate behaviour and for fraternising with another student. 'Really so the teachers think you kissing me is inappropriate really? Because was it only me or were you the one in my bedroom last week ripping my shirt off?', he asked. Kim blushed bright red, 'Shut up', he put his hands up in fake surrender. 'What if I don't want to shut up?', he challenged.

'Oh you will shut up if you want not just your shirt to be off tonight', she said, leaving Jack slightly speechless. Who knew your best friend could turn out to be so damn hot?!

Later that evening:

Kim knocked on Jack's front door neither of them had met each others parents, mainly the reason for Jack never meeting her parents was that they were always busy and she didn't want them to know she was dating someone. The reason she hadn't met Jack's parents was that they usually were out when she came around. But tonight was the night she was going to have dinner with them and meet them. She was nervous her outfit consisted of black ripped skinny jeans, a tee with a chequered green shirt knotted halfway up, green converse and light make up.(Outfit on my profile).

A boy who resembled Jack slightly opened the door, Kim guessed he must be Jack's older brother. 'Hey you must be Joey Jack's older brother', Kim said.

'Yeah and you must be his girlfriend Kim right', she nodded as he gestured for her to come in. Once everyone was sat at the table Jack's family had asked Kim some questions which she was more than happy to answer.

'Well there is one question that I've been dying to know Kim, how did you and Jack meet?', asked Piper. The two of them looked at each other smiled before replying in union, 'long story'.

There it is the last chapter the end! Hope you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas for more oneshots please tell me it by reviewing my or pm me. Thanks you'll for your support and reviews! Byexxxx


	17. Shout outs!

Hey guys a shoutout to everyone who has reviewed:

Cookiemonster321

SonofNaraku

AwesomeMel10

CRAZYAJ2013

im a wreck and i know it

kimcrawford1

sawsome1

Colmill33

Kickin' IT Teen

kaecdc

Guest

Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally

kickforever-ajanae369

KarateGirl77

bellafan22

Daughter-of-Athena-603342

stephanie-cox-3705

Nicole

theditor

Lol

CompleteFamilyAndLife12

julissa

ms-grouper1379

swagmasterlol

ImGonnaCallYouFern

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

BurkelyDuffieldLover

Guest

curlygirl02

SnookieB123

autumn1999

Riley10

love-dont-have-limits

Guest.

Okay all the 'guests' ones that I've put are different guests from different chapters although they may be the same person I don't know that so yeah. Sorry if I missed out your name or put your name twice or mis spelled something! xxxx

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED, REVIEWED, ETC ! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YEAH ! :) SHOUT OUT TO YOU ALL, DON'T WORRY I'M JUST HYPER MY CAPS LOCK HASN'T BROKEN, OR MAYBE IT HAS...ERR OKAY...

BYE XXX

TORI.


	18. They changed

Hey guys it's Melody here again, now this one shot is has flashbacks in it, sorry if it gets boring or confusing I just was daydreaming and got the idea, hope you enjoy, it's kind of sad.

Kim's pov

I wonder if they care? Do they even remember me? They said that it was only for a little while, not for forever. Turns out they lied, now here I was sitting in a bathroom stall, on the toilet seat cover, my hair was a mess, my face was tear stained, good thing I didn't wear any make up today, then again even if I did _**they**_ would have something to say about it. Now I'm amusing you're confused, well let me explain it all started about three months ago, when Jack left.

-Flashback-

Kim's pov (Still)

'Let me go Jack', I demanded giggling as he refused too stop hugging and tickling me.

'Fine', he said eventually. 'So are you going to miss me when I'm gone?', he asked.

'yeah you're my best friend, even though the other guys are as well it won't be the same with you', I say truthfully. He smiles and gives another hug.

'I'll miss you to, but I'm only going to the Otai Academy for three months, I promise the time will fly and I'll be back in no time', he whispered into my ear causing me to blush. Why did I always feel so happy around Jack? Why did I love being with him all the time? I think it is just because he's my best friend, I mean I don't get the same feeling when I'm with any of the other guys, but that's just because I'm closet to Jack and know him the best! Even though that's what I said in my head I still felt that there was something in the back of my mind telling me something else about my feelings towards him, however as per usual I blocked it out.

'Your sure you won't decided to stay there?', I ask looking up at him.

'No! I have you and the guys to come back to! You mean so much to me, I wouldn't dream of staying away any longer. In fact if I could only stay there for a couple of weeks I'd be more than happy, because I knew I wouldn't have to be away from you guys', he says.

'That's sweet Jack, but MAN UP!', I tell him, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

'Geez I was only saying that I wouldn't leave you forever', I roll my eyes at him.

'I know that'. He laughed then caught I glimpse of the clock.

'Well I've already said goodbye to the guys, so I guess it's time for me to go', he said leisurely.

'Yup', I say trying my best to hid my sadness. 'Good luck and have lots of fun!'.

'Thanks, see you soon Kimmy', he tells me, then he kissed me. I was quite shocked, I mean this was the guy who always called me his best friend, buddy even and here he was kissing me? Unable to focus on anything I kissed him back. He seemed shocked but responded quickly. Regretfully a car honking it's horn faintly outside the dojo made us break apart, 'That's my dad, see ya Kimmy', he said kissing me once again before leaving.

-End of Flashback-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom's main door opening. It was about halfway though third period, who would come in the bathroom at this time? When they cloud of gone at break. I silently lifted my feet up to my chin so that they wouldn't see that I was in bathroom. Then I heard voices, that I knew all to well.

'haha you're so right Lindsey this shade of blusher is so more my skin colour', says Donna Tobin.

'No prob babe. Btw what ever happened to that hottie Jack Anderson?', asked Lindsey, I rolled my eyes, 'BTW', why doesn't she just speak plain English!

'I don't know, I mean me and Eddie were hanging out last weekend and apparently Jack moved somewhere. But no one really knows he told me, although I think that Alleesym or Kim girl whatever here name is, the one that Jack used to always hang around with, knows where he moved to', replied Donna.

I clenched my fist and restraining myself from making a big scene by walking out of the bathroom. Yeah sure Donna, why would she remember my name? Oh I don't know why, maybe because she always has something bad to say about me to everyone and myself! Everyday!

'Yeah, well Jacks not here any more and as for the Kim girl no one hardly ever sees her, also I heard from Grace that she only ever hung out with Kim, because she pitied her! Ahha she's just a loser', Lindsey said. A few moments later they left. I signed and put my feet back on the floor, taking out a mirror from my bag, I knew I looked terrible, who knew crying in the toilets for over three periods would make someone look so bad? Why did Grace and everyone else abandon me? It was like Jack was the glue that kept the entire gang together and when he left we all broke apart.

_**-Flashback- Continued-**_

A few weeks after Jack's departure, I walked into the dojo to find the girls, Grace, Kelsey, Julie and Mika all chatting about something. As I greeted them, they all gathered around in a circle, including me then Grace, began to say:

'Okay Kim me and the girls have gotten an interesting offer', Grace began strangely ecstatic, ' You see yesterday and all last week, when I was staying at my mom's house my mom's friend's daughter, Lindsey, was there. Well we both got talking now you could say we are best friends'.

'Okay you're best friend's with one of the sluttiest girls at our school? Why are you so happy about this?', I asked her confused.

'Silly Kim! She kind of well said I could be a part of her, 'crew', as it were', Grace replied biting her lip.

'So she basically said that she, she wants you to join her 'crew' or rather be a popular double faced bitch?'. Grace and the other girls glared at me.

'Look I know you don't really get along with those girls, but me and the girls have gotten invited to go to Lindsey's party along with Donna and a few others. We aren't sure about you Kim, she didn't say you were invited, although if you want I suppose you could tag along. Any way we just wanted to say that even though we are friends with the 'populars', as you would say we are still best friends and will always hang out okay?', explained Grace. I couldn't believe my ears, Grace McKenzie my best friend since the beginning of Highschool, wanted to join the meanest, fake, weirdest, and annoying group of girls ever, and worse yet the other girls were all supporting her and agreeing to join along with her.

'Fine whatever have fun then', I told them.

-End of flashback-

I know what you're thinking just a normal teenager's highschool life right? Friends come and go but there's always someone there with you right? Well for me I wasn't that luckily in fact it seemed after the girls began hanging out with Donna and Lindsey, they changed. I'm not talking about clothes I mean literally everything!

Grace now rolled her skirt up something she used to scold me for doing in the summer time when it was just the two of us hanging out! Kelsey allowed boys to openly flirt with her, something which previously disgusted her. Mika also gained a rep of being very bitchy, literally she was always shoving people past her, thinking she was royalty of something, she didn't care about her grades any more and was in the lowest set for every single subject! Now as for Julie, Julie ditched the glasses, long sleeve tops, and everything that made her Julie. So now when I saw her I was still surprised at the attire, which consisted off, short skirts, tube tops and dyed hair with tons of make up!

Great I sound like some weird person talking, even though it's all true they changed, became 'popular' if that's what you want to call it, and as for Grace's promise to always hang out with me. If she so much as made eye contact or was in a very close proximity of me, she would sneer some mean comment or glare madly at me. It was as if I disgusted her, as if I was nothing.

Now after two months of getting used to pretty much being a loner with no friends around school, I've learnt to deal with my former friends, throwing nasty comments my way. Usually I'd just brush it off, however this morning had been particularly terrible. They had shoved me to the floor, yelled harsh words to me, ingroed me, glared at me, and had half of the jocks and cheer leaders saying some snide spiteful rhyme about me. That was when I had rushed around school till I went into the lest used toilets. Where I had spent most of my time for today crying my eyes out. The bell for lunch sounded out, wow a whole four periods and break time spent in this cubicle, what a lovely thing to do at school!

I quickly made myself look decent and made my way to the library and took a seat way at the back, kind of under a desk,but no one ever comes here so I felt kind of safe.

'Hey you're Kim aren't you?', I girl with brown hair and sharp green eyes said, I nodded and signed waiting for her to say something about me. Nothing, she didn't say anything. She just looked at me before saying something else.

'Not to sound rude but is there a reason why you're kind of hiding under a desk?', she asked. I giggled nervously.

'I—ii-ii- well I just find it very quite here and plus no one hardly ever comes here', I fumble about a bit before getting up to leave.

'No wait don't leave, I mean don't leave because of me', she looked down,'Look I know about all the rumours they have spread about you, and how the humiliate you everyday. I am not pitying you, I'm just saying that I think you're a normal person and you shouldn't be treated the way you are. If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm usually always here', she says kindly smiling.

'Thanks I may just take you up on the offer', I tell her and she waves goodbye as I walk out of the library. Only to hear someone call out my name, not again!

'Hey Kimmy', sneered Donna, I pondered if I should run away. No enough is enough, I don't care what people say I'm going to put her in her place once and for all.

'What the hell do you now DONNA?', I say, people start to gather around us. Most surprised I actually answered her back for once.

'Oh is little Kimmy mad? Now don't think about running to your friends, Oh wait you don't have any', she said while people began to laugh.

'Donna I give up!', I say dropping my bags on the floor.

'give up? What are you saying?', she asked confused.

'I'm saying I give up! I never did anything to you, I never once said something bad about you or any of your friends, but apparently you still seem to think that you've got the right to spread rumours about me and call me a bitch and slut! Now if you want to go see a real bitch, who is definitely a slut go look in the mirror, along with your another so called friends', I tell her calmly and quietly. With that I turned around and walked as fast my legs would take me to get away from the people.

So I'm guessing you are wondering what happened to the guys, well the same thing really their joined Brad Mayjor's group of friends, leaving me truly with out anyone to turn to.

Eventually the school's day came to an end and I got to go home. As I went inside my house I raced upstairs to my room shutting the door. Finally no more school just a nice peaceful weekend ahead of me! But I'm by my self. A while later there was a knocking on my door, I went down the stairs to answer it, to revel:Jack.

'Oh hey Jack', I say before I realize, 'JACK!', I yelled hugging him tightly. He chuckled I looked at him he had gotten taller and his hair was less curly, but he was still the same.

'I missed you', I tell him still hugging him.

'Not to be rude but it's kind of starting to rain and my hair will get messed up', he stated. Kim laughed and Jack walked back inside the house with her. Kim sat down on her bed and Jack put his arms around her. Kim stiffened when his band wrapped around her waist.

'Is something wrong?', he asked.

'No I'm fine', I said wincing.

'Kim you're lying', Jack said he then shifted her top up a couple inches, to reveal a purple/blue bruise on her stomach. 'Who did this to you?', he asked her sternly.

'It doesn't matter', I whispered.

'Yes it does, Kim, tell me'.

'It was Grace, Julie, Eddie,Milton and Donna', I tell him quitely.

'WHAT?! HOW? WHEN?!', he asked.

'When you left they all changed and forgot about me, this morning I got shoved to the ground and fell into a locker', after explaining what had been going on to Jack he was mad.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'How could I you were in Otai', I tell him.

'I know I just wish I was there to protect you', he said.

'You're here now at least', I say happily.

'Yeah, do you remember what happened the day I left?', he asked.

'Yes', I replied blushing.

'Good', he said kissing me. I of course kissed him back but winched once again as his hand brushed my bruise. 'Maybe you should put some ice one that', he said breaking the kiss and I nodded.

_**Not my best oneshot but I wrote it a while back and I thought why not upload?! So please review and there's a second part of this oneshot but I won't put it up unless you want me to. Got any ideas? Please tell me! **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Melody. **_


End file.
